Things Change
by WickedPirate79
Summary: Story begins in Elphaba & Galinda's room after the Ozdust dance as a storm rages outside. AU because Popular does not happen and so I can have happy Gelphie... eventually.
1. Chapter 1: A storm in the night

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and Stephen Schwartz. I am simply borrowing them for my amusement. ;)

**Note**: This is basically a one-shot, however, if there is a decent amount of interest, I may develop the story further. Reviews are appreciated... and before you comment, I never said I was good! ;) hehe The story basically takes place after the dance at the Ozdust. Though in my story the whole 'Popular' thing does not occur. Instead, you have this...

**Things Change**

It was after the Ozdust, the night when everything seemed to change.

The rain was coming down in sheets, wind howling and whipping the branches of the trees, casting strange and eerie shadows across the room with each flash of lightning.

The two inhabitants of this particular room couldn't be anymore different. To the one side, lay Elphaba Thropp. Her side of the room, well, it was…simple, even dull some would say. Decorated in dark colors, creating almost a void in the rest of the darkness of the room. All but the almost glow of the young woman's skin – an emerald in the mist of darkness. She was resting soundly, exhausted from the nights events, and stretched under her dark blankets.

Turning to the other side of the room, that closest to the window, sat Galinda Upland, a sharp contrast to that of her co-inhabitant. Yes, her side was draped in bright pink and ruffles, and not to forget her many fashion statements placed here and there. Everything her roommate seemed to detest, if not somewhat made nauseated by.

Terrified of storms, Galinda sat curled at the head of her bed, knees drawn close to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. Speaking softly to herself, "why does it have to storm so? And why did I have to be so stubborn and demand the bed closest to this stupid window…" At that moment, thunder shattered and echoed across the night sky. She flinched and shut her eyes tightly, wishing away the chaos of the storm. "Stupid storm."

Elphaba finally made movement as the thunder interrupted her slumber. Stretching and glancing about the room before falling back asleep, she stopped when she discovered her roommate huddled like a frightened child.

"Galinda?" she asked as she blinked through the lightning flash. "What are you doing?"

"N…nothing" she got out just before another clap of thunder erupted and she let out a whimper. As another flash of lightning lit the night sky, it was then that Elphaba noticed tears slowly falling down Galinda's cheeks.

She was silent for a moment not sure if she should say or do anything. But remembering earlier in the evening, when Galinda came to her rescue and danced with her when the others were staring and laughing, she thought she should reach out as well. _Even though none of that would have happened in the first place had it not been for her roommate..._ She heard another whimper come from the girl across the way, bringing her out of her thoughts. _I may regret this but… _"Galinda, you can take half my bed if you wish."

"No, no, that's okay" the girl stated a little too quickly. "I mean… I just…"

"Suit yourself," the green girl stated before turning away from her. Settling back into sleep she mumbled to herself, "irritating little… why do I even bother?"

Galinda wiped her tears away and laid her head down on her knees. She sniffled and closed her eyes, trying to find something, anything, to think about to get her mind off the storm. Another clap of thunder and that was it.

She jumped out of bed. Padding over to the other side of the room, getting enveloped in the darkness, she stood a moment debating on waking Elphaba to see if the offer still stood or head back to her side and stay in fear the rest of the night.

The blond haired girl, finally getting the courage, was just about to tap a green shoulder when, "Galinda, you're creeping me out," the green girl stated without turning around, making Galinda jump.

Totally caught off guard Galinda forgot what she was going to say. "Oh…um… I'm sorry. I…I…I…"

Growing slightly more irritated, Elphaba never turning around stated in an unpleasant tone, "Well? Are you going to stand there stuttering all night or are you going to spit it out so I can go back to sleep?"

At that point Galinda thought that maybe this was a really bad idea. She just got Elphaba to not totally hate her, only to do something stupid like this. She was just about to turn around and head back to her bed when another round of thunder crashed. Jumping she decided it was now or never, "I was just wondering if I could take back what I said, if the offer still stands. I really hate storms."

She stood motionless waiting for a response. Still facing away, Elphaba simply scooted closer to the other edge of the bed. Galinda took that as a yes and wasted no time climbing in under the covers. Laying down she pulled the blankets up around her and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments, she slowly began to calm down and feel safer. Turning her head towards her green friend, yes friend, she whispered "thank you Elphaba." She got a grumble of some sort in return, causing a slight smile to appear on her face before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude awakening

Light had begun to creep in through the window. With the room welcoming the morning sun, it made one forget the storm that had raged in the night.

Elphaba, sleeping soundly, was soon abruptly awakened by a smack in the face. Opening her eyes she found a pale arm sprawled across her face. Completely unaware of the assault committed, her roommate Galinda was sleeping soundly, dreaming of a ball being thrown in her honor.

Annoyed, Elphaba wanted to smack her back, but fearing the more annoying outcome of that, she simply took Galinda's arm and placed it gently back down beside her. She relaxed back under the covers and prepared to return to sleep when she was denied, getting hit once again, only this time the assault was across her stomach.

Stifling a groan she realized she was not going to get anymore sleep and decided to get up for the day. Flinging Galinda's arm off of herself, she got out of bed and made her way to her closet. Grabbing her things she headed into the bathroom to get ready for whatever the day was going to throw at her.

When she returned from the bathroom, she found Galinda completely sprawled out across the bed. Elphaba just rolled her eyes and grabbed her books and satchel on the way out the door.

The halls of Shiz were all but quiet except for the echo of the green girl's footsteps. _Nice and quiet, hopefully a better start to my day. _Wanting to get some work done, Elphaba decided to head to the library.


	3. Chapter 3: Disorienting

**Note:** Just want to throw in an apology for these past two chapters being uber short. _ After writing my other fanfic, I decided I like to stop after scenes/before transitioning to another place. And unfortunately these two just happened to be short. Promise the next will be longer XD If you're still reading by this point. THANK YOU and once again sorry for the shortness. ;)

* * *

Back at their dorm room, Galinda stretched and began to awaken. She was startled and slightly disoriented at first waking up in a strange bed. _Ew, these sheets are hideous and so… dull! I must be in some nightmare. Yes, that's it. This is all some mad dream and I will just wake up and…_

Looking around she soon began to remember what happened during the night. _Was that a dream? No, if it were I wouldn't be in Elphaba's bed. Elphaba… Wait where is Elphaba?_

Searching around once more, she wondered where her green roommate was. "Elphaba?" she called out. "You better not be planning to jump out and scare me." She waited for any sign of movement. Not getting any response and feeling quite comfortable, even with the lack of color or taste, she snuggled back under the covers. Taking a deep breath and relaxing she realized something. _I never noticed how good Elphaba smells._ She soon drifted off back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: So much for quiet

**Note:** As promised… a longer chapter. I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!! And respectful reviews are always welcome!

* * *

That morning, Fiyero was up early walking the halls. Truth be told, Fiyero liked those quiet times. Sure he liked all the attention from the other students, but sometimes it was just nice to have peace and quiet. Plus, he couldn't let it get out that he actually liked to think.

As he walked by the open door of the library a flash of green caught his attention. He stopped and backed up, spotting Elphaba sitting at one of the tables highly engrossed in whatever she was reading. _Is that girl always reading?_

He decided that she needed a distraction and took it upon himself to do just that. Walking into the library, he picked up some random book from one of the shelves. He looked at the cover and thumbed through the pages as he walked towards the green girl.

Once he was standing across the table from Elphaba, he cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Hello." Elphaba, so involved in her research, did not even realize he was standing there. She just continued moving her concentration from her book to her notes she had spread out and back again.

Taking his book, Fiyero let it drop flat on the table. It made a loud smack, which startled Elphaba. She jumped and looked up in alarm.

"There she is my fellow Ozians. Elphaba, isn't it?" He took this opportunity to plop down in one of the chairs. "You know, I thought for a minute you were going to be devoured by that book."

Elphaba smirked sarcastically. "Very funny. Do you make it a habit of scaring people before greeting them? Or am I just one of the privileged you chose to annoy?

"Well if they answer my greeting the first time, then no," Fiyero answered with a cheeky grin. "As for the annoying you part?" At that moment Fiyero kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. "That part just seems to come naturally."

Elphaba just rolled her eyes. "Lucky me." Taking her hand she pushed Fiyero's feet off the table. "Do you mind? Could you at least try to act as though you know what manners are?" She then went back to writing some notes while inquiring the reason for his being there. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't figure you the type to like books or even know where the library is for that matter."

"Hmm. I should take offense to that but since I _do_ have manners _and_ charm, I'll let that slide." Elphaba raised her eyes from her paper and gave him an exasperated look as he gave her a wink back. "Like I said, I thought you were going to be eaten by that book, so thought I would come to your rescue… Green Bean."

Elphaba slammed her book in annoyance. "Seriously?" Giving him a look due to the name-calling. "What is it with you people and vegetable names? Green Bean? Artichoke?!"

He leaned toward her. "Shh. This is a library." Getting another strong look from the green girl and not wanting to get slapped, or worse, he leaned back and raised his hands to show no harm. "Just teasing. Take it easy. I didn't mean it maliciously. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows and stated sarcastically. "Wow big word. I'm impressed."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. That was too easy and… perhaps I over reacted just a bit on the other. It's not like it's the first time someone has called me things. Nor, I'm sure, will it be the last."

Fiyero said playfully, "That's okay Green Bean. I forgive you."

"Ugh! No wonder you and Galinda seem so perfect for each other. I don't know who is worse!" She opened her book back up and tried to find where she left off.

"Speaking of Galinda, where is the little bubbly one?"

Elphaba sighed. "Knowing her, she's probably still sleeping the day away in my bed…" She then mumbled, "after slapping me out of it."

Fiyero arched his brow. "_Your_ bed? Why Miss Elphaba I didn't realize you two were…."

"Oh for Oz sake! Not like that." Looking up at him. "It's just… she was frightened during the storm. It was either that or not get any sleep myself. She was creeping me out. Standing there staring at me."

"And here I thought it was your charm winning her over." Leaning in he whispered low, "but hey, you don't need to convince me. I can keep it between us."

"That settles it." Closing her book once again, she gathered her belongings, realizing she wasn't going to get any work accomplished. "You are definitely worse." Elphaba stood up and placed her satchel over her shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" Fiyero asked.

"Well since I cannot seem to get any more work done here might as well." Giving him a glare. "Plus I need to get back to my room to get some things before class."

"Right…to get some things… or perhaps go see your gir…" Before he could finish, Elphaba hit him in the arm with one of her books. "Don't give me that look Fiyero. You know you deserved that."

He got up as well and rubbed his arm where she had hit him. "Tell the princess that I was looking for her, would you?" Fiyero gave her a wink before turning to go. As he walked away he added. "It's been fun Green Bean. See you in class."

Elphaba just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she headed out of the library herself. _If this is what it's like to have friends… help._ She smiled slightly to herself, thinking of both of her unlikely friends, Galinda and Fiyero, as she made her way back to her room. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5: Elphie

**Note: **Just wanted to post that this story will probably go Gelphie eventually. Was not in my plans to begin with but the characters tell me what to write (however strange that may sound). Reviews are a lovely thing... lets me know if anyone out there is actually reading this. ;) Even if I'm talking to myself right now... it's still worth it. XD Thanks for showing up! Now on with the story...

* * *

Upon returning to her room, Elphaba found her bed guest was still sound asleep, snuggled under the covers, clutching a pillow close to her. She had planned on being annoyed if she found the blonde girl still sleeping in her bed but seeing her quiet and peaceful and thinking of the ordeal during the night, she had a change of heart. Still didn't stop her from shutting the door hard enough to wake Galinda from her slumber. _That's for the smack in the face wake up call._ Elphaba smirked to herself seeing that it worked and continued inside. "Must be nice to sleep the day away." She commented sarcastically as she headed to her desk in search of some notes she left behind.

"It is actually." A slight yawn escaped as Galinda stretched luxuriantly as a cat would, waking from its slumber. "One needs their beauty sleep."

Elphaba glanced over at Galinda with a raised brow. "Then you must do it quite often." Watching the blonde girl and thinking about what she just said, how it did not come out as she planned, she quickly looked away with a slight blush and continued searching for her notes. _Where did that come from? Fiyero… he put those ideas in my head._ She shook it off.

As she finished stretching Galinda brought her hands to her heart. "Why thank you Elphaba. That's so nice. I didn't realize you noticed."

"Wha… no… I didn't me… It wasn't a…" Elphaba just shook her head. "Nevermind." She tried to regain her composure. "Would you kindly go sleep the day away in your own bed? I'd like to make mine before I leave for class."

"Oh Elphie, must I?" Galinda pouted and snuggled under the covers more, pulling them up under her chin. "I'm quite comfy."

"Yes you m… wait." She looked over at Galinda with a puzzled look. "What did you just call me?"

Galinda sat up and clapped her hands together. "Elphie!" She squeaked in delight. "I thought of it last night. Isn't it cute? I thought now since we're friends… Is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

Knowing there was no use in saying no or arguing with the blonde girl she let out a sigh of defeat and simply stated, "If you must." _Why do I always end up indulging her?_

Galinda got up out of bed and gleefully bounced over to Elphaba enveloping the green girl in a huge hug while she stood there awkwardly and tense with her arms down by her side. "If I knew that was all it took to get you up, I would have suggested it myself."

Galinda released Elphaba from the hug and looked up at her. "Oh Elphie, you're so cute when you're uncomfortable." She then turned and headed off to the bathroom to freshen up.

_ Cute? What?_ Elphaba, confused, shook her head and walked over to her bed to set about making it for the day. Once she finished, she decided to try to get a bit more work done and add a few more things to her notes for class.


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up you!

A while later Galinda emerged from the bathroom looking all ready for the day. But apparently she wasn't. She walked over to Elphaba's newly made bed and fell upon it crosswise with her head face down.

"Galinda!" Elphaba dropped her feather pen and stood up from her desk. "I just made that." Getting no response from the blonde she walked over toward the bed. "Galinda… I know you can hear me." Still nothing. She took a pillow from the bed and hit the blonde with it. "Wake up you!"

Galinda shrieked and looked up. "Elphie don't!" She pushed herself up to a sitting position. "You'll mess up my hair."

"Really? Like you just did to my bed?"

Galinda looked at the green girl and then to the pillow. She slowly reached her hands out and took the pillow away from Elphaba, not trusting her with it again, and sat it down next to her. "Elphie that's not the same. It takes time for this kind of perfection."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of Oz. Stop being so dramatic. I'm sure you can just do your usual 'toss toss,'" Elphaba made a mocking gesture of tossing her hair, "and it will be perfect again."

Galinda looked at her doubtfully but got up and headed over to the mirror. She tossed her hair a few times and beamed. "Hello." She then turned and ran to Elphaba. "You were right! My hair still looks stunning."

Looking up at Elphaba, Galinda took some of the green girls' hair in her hand. "Maybe we could do something with yours." Elphaba swatted the girl's hand away. "No I don't think so. Thank you."

"Come on Elphie." Galinda went to grab the green girl's hair again. "It'll be fun."

Elphaba swatted the girl's hand away one last time before moving away from her. "Can you just hurry up? I don't want to be late for class."

"I will take that as a maybe." Galinda said with a playful smile before turning herself to search for her missing book. "Why are you rushing me anyway? You know I enjoy being fashionably late." _Hmm… maybe it's under the bed._

Elphaba just shrugged as she packed up her things and placed them in her satchel. "I just thought you would want to see what Fiyero wanted."

Galinda was looking under her bed at that moment. "Elphie have you seen my…" Registering what Elphaba just said. "Wait. Fiye…what?!" She went to raise her head but a bit too soon as she hit her head on the bed frame. Elphaba bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

Galinda stood up rubbing the back of her head. "It's not funny! That really hurt."

Elphaba cleared her throat. "You're right." She suppressed a laugh again before regaining composure. "It wasn't funny." She walked over to the wounded blonde. "Here let me see." She moved Galinda's hands out of the way to inspect the damage. Seeing nothing she went back to grab her satchel at the desk. "You'll be fine. Probably just a bump or bruise."

Galinda went over to the mirror to try to see for herself. Seeing Elphaba in the reflection still trying to hold her laughter she just pouted and decided to get back on subject. "So what about Fiyero?"

"Didn't I mention he was looking for you when I came in? Hmm… Must have been preoccupied with getting a certain lazy roommate out of bed." Elphaba opened the door and then turned to look back at Galinda with a half smirk. "Just slipped my mind I guess." Shutting the door behind her.

"Elphie!" She expected the green girl to open the door back up. "Elphie?!" Galinda went to the door and flung it open. The green girl was already halfway down the hall. "ELPHABA!! Get back here and explain yourself!" The blonde went back to her bed to grab her things and then took off out the door pleading after her roommate. "Elphieeee!!"


	7. Chapter 7: Fashionably late

**Note:** Terribly sorry for the wait on this chapter. My muses ran away and made me start writing another story. o_O That will hopefully also be up soon. ;) This story may seem slow going but I like writing the moments of everyday life of Elphaba, Galinda and the rest. And these characters need time to grow in to who they are and who they will become. I can't rush those things if I wish to keep them in character the way I see them. Hopefully this is to your liking. :) Also special thanks to bookworm81 for putting up with all my read-throughs. ;D As always respectful reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Galinda caught up with Elphaba in the hallway. "Elphie why didn't you tell me Fiyero wanted to see me? I could have taken more time to get ready."

Elphaba stopped abruptly making the blonde run into her. She turned to face Galinda. "More time?! An hour wasn't enough?"

Galinda sighed. "You don't understand. These looks take time to perfect." Seeing Elphaba's less than convinced look on her face she continued. "We can't all just wear a simple frock and get away with it."

"Gee… thanks." Elphaba turned to start walking again.

"You're welcome."

Elphaba stopped which made the blonde walk into her once again. "Would you kindly stop doing that? Or at least give me fair warning." Galinda stated while straightening out her dress.

"First, it might help if you weren't walking so close. And second… you really need to learn to tell when people are being sarcastic."

"Oh, I know you were being sarcastic. You should know that I just choose to ignore it." She gave a triumphant smile to Elphaba before walking around her. She did a quick turn to state, "plus… that was a compliment." She then continued on her way towards class while Elphaba just shook her head and followed.

* * *

Once they entered the classroom, Galinda began looking for Fiyero. "Elphaba, where is he? Do you see him?" She continued to search. "Oooh he's not here." Galinda whined. She then turned and narrowed her eyes at the green girl. "This isn't some cruel joke to get back at me for giving you that hat, is it?"

Elphaba just smirked. "Trust me, I'm still planning that one."

Galinda's eyes widened in horror, "Wh… what do you mean? What are you planning?" With no response from the green girl, Galinda started to become paranoid. "Elphie, that's not funny. I said I was sorry"

Elphaba just left the blonde contemplating her retaliation. _That should work well enough for now._ She then took her seat and set about preparing for class.

* * *

After Galinda came out of her stupor, she rushed over to sit by Elphaba. She looked at her pleadingly. "Elphie, I'm really _really_ sorry about all of that. I felt horrible and still do. Please… you need to forgive me."

Elphaba wanting to milk it for all it was worth just took a side-glance at the worried girl without saying a word before returning to her notes.

Galinda gave a heavy sigh. "Great! You're planning something to get back at me and Fiyero didn't even show." She folded her arms and laid her head down, mumbling underneath. "Can this day get any worse? I knew I should have stayed in bed."

* * *

Dr. Dillamond soon arrived. "Good morning class." He went to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. "If everyone would put their things away and prepare for the quiz."

Galinda bolted upright and turned to Elphaba. "A quiz?! Why didn't you tell me we were having a quiz?"

Elphaba finished putting her things away and turned to the panicked blonde. "I didn't tell you because if you remember, not so long ago you didn't want to have anything to do with me." _How I miss those days._ "And in case you don't remember, it was just yesterday." At that moment Dr. Dillamond came by and handed Elphaba her quiz before she continued. "You should have known anyway Galinda. You were in class the day he said we were going to have a quiz."

"Elphie! You know I don't pay attention half the time." She said louder than she meant to.

"That is quite enough Ms Gkklinda. Please put your things away." Dr. Dillamond then handed Galinda her quiz.

"It's Galinda… With. A. Gah!" _Why can't this goat ever get my name right?_ Dr. Dillamond just continued passing out the quizzes paying no mind to the blonde girl.

* * *

All students had begun work on their quizzes when the door opened and in walked Fiyero. Dr. Dillamond looked up from his desk. "Mr. Tiggular you're late."

Fiyero went over to an empty seat and plopped himself down. "Only fashionably. I mean what would people think if I showed up on time?" That caused the girls around the room to giggle.

Galinda nudged Elphaba. "See I told you! _Fashionably_ late." Elphaba just rolled her eyes and went back to her quiz.

"That will be quite enough disturberance Mr. Tiggular. Please come and get your quiz and it will be complete the same time as the rest of the class. No extra time for being late."

Fiyero went to get his copy of the quiz, throwing a smile or wink to some of the girls along the way.

"Enough class. Back to your quizzes." Dr. Dillamond commanded, not at all pleased with the disruption Mr. Tiggular was causing.

Grabbing his quiz, Fiyero returned to sit in front of Elphaba and Galinda. He leaned in over the table and whispered. "Hey! Green Bean. You have a pen I can borrow?"

Before Elphaba could respond, Galinda spoke up. "Here Fiyero, you can take mine."

"Thanks." He flashed one of his charming smiles at her, making her blush before starting on his quiz.

Galinda nudged Elphaba. "Elphie." She whispered but did not get a response. "Psst… Elphie!" She said slightly louder.

"What?"

"Can I borrow a pen?"

Elphaba looked over at her with irritation. "Are you serious? You just…" With an exasperated sigh she reached into her satchel in search of another pen for Galinda.

_Here's my chance._ Boq leaned over. "Here Galinda. I have an extra one for you." He offered the pen to the blonde.

"Thank you. That's so kind of you Biq." Galinda then turned to start writing. Elphaba and Fiyero just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Boq." The Munchkinlander stated.

"Hmm? What?" Galinda returned her attention to him.

"It's… Boq." Emphasizing the 'ah'. Galinda just quirked an eyebrow before returning to her quiz.


	8. Chapter 8: Invitation

**Chapter 8**

As class ended, Fiyero placed his satchel over his shoulder and hopped up on the table to sit. "So Galinda, a few of us are planning to head out tonight to a party. I thought maybe you would like to join me. Well, us."

"I would love to join you!" Galinda beamed.

Elphaba was witnessing the amusing exchange between the two when Fiyero glanced her way. "You are invited as well Green Bean."

"Would you kindly stop calling me that? I have a name." She then looked down and fiddled with the clasp on her satchel as she continued. "And no thank you. One social gathering was quite enough." She gave Glinda a look, hoping to drive home her point. She then placed her satchel over her shoulder and prepared to leave.

Galinda looked down immediately, the feeling of hurt etching its mark upon her once again. _Why does she have this effect on me with a simple look? It's unsettling._ Trying to shake off the bad feelings Galinda reverted back to her usual self. "Oh come on Elphie. Get your nose out of a book for a change. Come have some fun with us."

Elphaba was surprised her roommate seemed as though she genuinely wanted her to go. That still didn't change anything of course. "Really, it's quite alright. I…"

Galinda stepped over to the green girl and looped her hand through the green girl's arm, interrupting her. "Elphaba and I would love to go."

"Galin…" Elphaba began to protest but was ushered out by the blonde before she could finish.

Galinda stopped once they were outside the classroom and whirled Elphaba around. "Don't ruin this for me Elphie. Please?"

"That's what I'm trying not to do, you idiot." She removed the girl's hand from her arm. I was fine staying at home and reading my book. You're the one that just put me in the middle."

"He invited you to go as well. So you're going." Galinda stood there with her arms crossed, showing Elphaba she was not prepared to back down.

Elphaba sighed, determined not to give in herself. "Galinda, he was just being nice. And no, I'm not going!"

"Yes, you…"

Fiyero had been eavesdropping just inside the door. He decided to make his presence known at that moment and came walking out of the classroom. "Ladies, is there something wrong?"

Galinda cued in with one of her over the top giggles. "Oh no everything is fine. Isn't it Elphie?" She nudged the green girl in the ribs.

Elphaba just mad a noise as she readjusted her satchel.

Fiyero looked back and forth between the two before deciding to move on. "So I was going to head out to grab a bite to eat. Would you two care to join me?"

Elphaba spoke first before Galinda could volunteer her further. "Galinda would love to go. I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that _intriguing_ offer. I have work to do in the library."

"Of course." Fiyero bowed slightly. "You know I'm surprised you don't have a bed in there with the amount of time you spend in that place."

"And how would you know?" Elphaba asked with raised brow. Not expecting an answer, however, she turned and went on her way.

"Elphie…" Galinda implored but the green girl didn't acknowledge the plea and continued around the corner out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9: Uncertainty

**Author's note:** I do apologize for not updating frequently and shortness of the chapters. This chapter within itself has gone through 3 complete different rewrites before I even began to edit and flesh it out. It's quality over quantity and I tend to let the characters lead me. Because my original idea is apparently not what they wanted because this chapter is totally different than the original. Anyhoos... hope you enjoy the short moment here.

* * *

After Elphaba rounded the corner, Fiyero turned his attention back to Galinda. "So is she always that charming?"

Galinda was still staring in to the empty space where her roommate had been. _Why did I have to push her to go?_ Already lost within her own thoughts she didn't hear Fiyero's question to her. She seemed to do that when it came to Elphaba as of late. Even before they started to become friends she had caught herself staring at Elphaba on many occasions when they were alone in their dorm studying. _What is it about her?_ Sometimes she got a little too lost in thought and got caught by the green girl, having to find a way out of it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_(flashback)_

_Elphaba was sorting through her papers at her desk trying to find the notes she had wrote down earlier in the day. Galinda was sitting on her bed trying to study but became bored with it. Her gaze began to wander away from her books and eventually lingered upon Elphaba. 'How can she study so much? I don't even know what I just looked over.' Continuing to observe the green girl Galinda noticed how the light from her desk lamp highlighted different features of Elphaba's face. 'In her own unique way, Elphaba is kind of beautiful.'_

_Elphaba could feel the blonde staring at her. She tried to simply ignore it at first, figuring Galinda would lose interest, but that didn't seem to happen. She finally couldn't stand it any longer and spoke up. "What?" Elphaba looked over at Galinda. "Why are you staring at me?"_

_Galinda looked down quickly at the book in front of her, flipping though the pages. "What? I wasn't staring at you." She tried desperately to come up with something. "I was just thinking about something in my studies and happened to be zoning out in that particular direction." She stated defensively. 'Ugh why are you acting defensive? It's not like she knew what you were thinking.'_

_Elphaba just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever." She knew it was a lie but decided it wasn't worth more aggravation and went back to her studies._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Even then…_

"Galinda?" Fiyero waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Hellooo?"

"Hmm?" Galinda snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked if she was always that charming?"

"Who?" Galinda looked to Fiyero confused.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero was a bit concerned of the blonde's change. "Galinda, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'm fine." But Galinda wasn't sure she believed that herself. She thought she wanted Fiyero all this time. She should be happy… right? But there they were, just the two of them… it didn't seem so clear now.

Fiyero took Galinda's hand and looped their arms together, placing his hand upon hers. "Well, shall we go then?" Not being able to escape her thoughts completely, she just looked up at him and tried to smile, nodding in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10: Bail Out

**Author's note:** Alright so this story is ever changing. Guess the title is fitting. ha I have rewritten the future chapters 3 times now. The current standing is that this will be going into a more AU. I was going to follow the actual story of the musical but just changing certain things here and there. But I want happiness so yeah... it's not going to happen the way I originally planned. I will say, Dr Dillamond will not be captured or die, and Elphaba is not going to the Emerald City and leave Glinda. - I now refuse! ;) It will be a slower progression with the Animal situation so that I can have me some happy Gelphie! Hopefully you will be willing to bare with me on this. **Reviews are part of a writer's muse... they help to know if our readers are happy!** ;)

* * *

Silence had dominated their time together as they walked to the café. Galinda had receded back within her thoughts sorting through the confusion she had come to find herself in. Fiyero had thought nothing of it at first but as the silence continued he became concerned.

It wasn't like Galinda to be quiet this long. She no longer seemed her bubbly charming self. Fiyero brought them to a stop just in front of the café before turning to stand in front of his silent companion. "Galinda? Are you sure you are alright?" He asked, placing his hands gently upon her shoulders.

Feeling the touch of Fiyero's hands, she shook her head slightly bringing herself to the her and now. She then realized they had stopped walking. "Yes. I said I was fine." Fiyero didn't believe that and gave her a doubtful look. They stared each other down until Galinda sighed in resignation. "Alright. No… Actually I don't feel quite myself. I'm sorry."

"I could tell something was up." He slid his hands down her arms and took her hands. "And there's no need to apologize."

Galinda smiled apologetically. "Do you mind if I back out of our lunch? I'm not feeling all that hungry."

"No of course not. Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He took a step but Galinda placed a hand upon his chest to stop him. "No, but thank you." She leaned up and kissed him upon the cheek. "I'll be fine. I just need to go and lie down." Fiyero took Galinda's hand that was upon his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. She forced a slight smile before slipping free and turning to walk away.

At that moment Fiyero's friends spotted him and shouted out, "Fiyero!" Fiyero turned to acknowledge the lot. They motioned for him to come and join them. He glanced back at Galinda's retreating figure before turning and heading over to his friends.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shenshen and Pfanee spotted Galinda walking alone and thought it the perfect opportunity to find out about her and Fiyero.

"Galinda!" They both chimed in unison as they approached. _Oh wonderful. Why couldn't my room have been closer? I just want…_

They each immediately took their places along side Galinda, Pfanee speaking first. "We saw you with that Winkie Prince earlier." Being not the most patient one Shenshen followed suit and blurted out. "So is it true? You and Fiyero?"

Galinda rolled and closed her eyes, so not in the mood to discuss the situation. Especially when she doesn't even know what the situation is at this point.

"Come on Galinda… spill it. Give us the details!"

Galinda stopped walking and took a deep breath to ensure she stayed calm. She took a step and turned to face them. "Not right now okay? I'm not feeling well and would really like to just go and lie down."

"Oh…" Both stated in disappointed unison. Pfanee stepped back. "We'll let you go… but details later?" She then pulled Shenshen over to her.

Galinda forced a smile. "Of course." They each hugged her before heading towards the main commons as Galinda set off once again to her room. _Details? What details are there to give? 'Oh he asked me to lunch but I bailed out.' Why did I agree to give them details? Hopefully a bigger rumor about someone else will come up and their short attention span for new gossip will kick in and they'll forget… Unlikely_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Galinda finally made it back to her dorm. She made quick with the lock at her door, not wanting anymore bother. Once she got in the room she shut and locked it. "Finally, alone." She took a deep breath and leaned her back against the door.

Her eyes immediately went to Elphaba's side of the room. She pushed off and walked over to her roommate's bookshelf. Fingering the spines of the books she decided to grab one at random and leafed through it. _What is it about these books that fascinates you so?_ She took the book over to her bed, making herself comfortable, and began to read.


	11. Chapter 11: A Weight Lifted

Some hours later there was a knock at the door, which jostled Galinda from her sleep. She stretched as she glanced at her clock. _I must have fallen asleep reading_. She lied there for a bit until there was another knock. Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to see whom it was. Upon opening the door she found Fiyero standing there with flowers.

"These are for you," he said, holding them out to her. "I thought I would stop by to see how you were feeling." Galinda accepted the flowers, bringing them to her nose to smell them. "I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Good. I'm glad… So do you think you will still be up for coming with us tonight?"

Galinda lowered her eyes and dropped her head slightly. "I don't know. Perhaps it would be best if I stay in tonight. Besides, I don't wish to ruin your evening." When she looked back up, she could see the disappointment on his face, though he tried to hide it.

"You could never ruin my night." He gave her one of his charming smiles she couldn't help but return. "But I understand… And there's always next weekend." He leaned in and gave her a kiss upon the cheek. "You will be missed. Feel better." He gave her one last smile before turning and heading off down the hall.

Galinda closed the door, locking it back. Knowing she no longer had to go out pretending everything was all right, she felt lighter as though a weight had been lifted. Wanting to relax she went off to take her shower before returning to her bed to finish reading the book.

Fiyero was on his way back to his own dorm when he bumped into Boq. Or to be more precise, Boq bumped into him… literally. Boq was knocked back and in losing his balance, fell.

"I would watch where I was going if I were you Boq. One might trample over you." Fiyero laughed as he held his hand out to help the Munchkin boy get back on his feet.

"Very funny Master Fiyero, I was actually looking for you." Boq said as he brushed himself off. "Has Miss Galinda talked Miss Elphaba into going this evening?"

Fiyero patted Boq a couple times on the shoulder. "Afraid not my friend. In fact Galinda won't be accompanying us either."

Boq backed up. "What? Is she alright?"

"Oh don't get your suspenders in a knot. Your precious _Miss_ Galinda is fine. She just doesn't want to go out this evening."

That didn't seem like Galinda, which worried Boq. "Well perhaps I should just go and…" He began to walk off but Fiyero grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "You should leave her alone, that's what you _should_ do."

"I won't bother her. I'll just see if…" Boq began to walk off again. This time Fiyero grabbed the back of the Munchkin's shirt collar. "I will drag you all the way back to the dorm if I have to. Leave the woman alone already." He began to walk pulling Boq with him but stopped abruptly when he found Elphaba was standing right in front of him. "Ah, Green Bean. You startled me."

"Boo." Elphaba stated dryly. "And exactly who are you to leave alone?"

Fiyero let go of Boq and straightened himself up. "Galinda. I made the mistake of telling Boq she would not be joining us tonight and…"

Concern etched upon Elphaba's face. "Why will she not be joining you?"

Fiyero just shrugged. "She seemed different after you left us earlier. Odd actually. When I finally got her to talk all she said to me was that she didn't quite feel herself and backed out of lunch. That's why I went to check on her just now. She said she felt better but didn't want to go out tonight."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "That doesn't sound like Galinda."

"See!" Boq yelled out at Fiyero. "Even Miss Elphaba is concerned of Miss Galinda."

"Yes and I'm sure she is more than capable to tend to her roommate if need be."

"Well yes but I'll just…" Fiyero grabbed Boq and put him in a headlock. "You'll just what?" He looked to Elphaba who had her brow arched. "It's for his own safety." He grinned. "Anyways, I'm sure she's fine but just in case…"

Elphaba simply nodded in understanding.

"Well we'll be off then. Pleasure to see you Elphaba." Fiyero stated before dragging Boq with him, still in a headlock.

Elphaba watched them as they walked around her before rolling her eyes and heading to her room to check on Galinda.

"Fiyero let go of me!"

"No. It's for your own good."


	12. Chapter 12: If that is all it is

**A/N:** Sorry for this being so short and for it to have taken so long to get out. It's what happens when I wait for the characters to direct me instead of forcing anything. That plus holidays and work on original works. o_O Anyhoos! Thanks for sticking around with me. Reviews are lovely too btw. ;)

* * *

When Elphaba returned to her dorm she found Galinda sitting on her bed in deep thought with book in hand. The blonde didn't seem to even acknowledge her presence so Elphaba decided she might as well get settled before engaging her roommate in conversation. She went over to her desk, placing her books down, and removed her notes from her satchel before hanging it on the back of her chair.

Once everything seemed in place she walked around to the side of her desk to stand, laying one hand upon her pile of books. "Galinda?" The blonde finally looking up from her book, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She saw the knowing look upon Elphaba's face and mentally sighing, she closed her book. "You spoke with Fiyero didn't you?"

"Yes… and he expressed his concern about you."

_Great._ The one thing she had hoped wouldn't happen. "Look, he stopped by a little while ago and I told him I was feeling much better. He really shouldn't have worried you with anything."

Elphaba arched her brow in doubt. "He said you backed out of lunch and the outing tonight as well."

"I just…" Not being able to take Elphaba's stare any longer, Galinda looked back down at the book in her hands. "I didn't feel like going out tonight after all."

"Strange. You seemed quite adamant earlier today about going… and dragging me with you." Elphaba went around her desk and sat down, turning on her lamp. "Don't get me wrong. On that last, I'm grateful for your current choice. Still…" She then looked back over to Galinda. "Are you quite certain you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Galinda looked up, back to Elphaba. "I promise. It is alright to have simply just changed my mind, isn't it?" She asked, inwardly wishing for reassurance.

"Of course. If that _is_ all it is." And with that Elphaba grabbed one of her books and opened it up. Taking a parchment and pen she began work on her paper. Galinda continued to look at her roommate, waiting for her to say more as she usually did but was met only with silence. She returned to her own reading but it was a while before she could concentrate on the words in front of her. Her thoughts again, dominated by the green girl across the room.


	13. Chapter 13: More than you pretend to be

**A/N: WOohoo! Actually got two chapters in, in a month. ;) Hope you enjoy the update. I have the next one well under way. Reviews/comments appreciated! :)**

* * *

Galinda finished her book and placed it down in her lap. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to where Elphaba was diligently finishing up her paper, which wasn't even due for another two weeks. _She's just going to end up redoing it again and again before it's due._ Galinda found herself being drawn in again by her roommate. How can she get so easily mesmerized by her?

"Did you want something?" Elphaba asked, placing her pen down.

With the silence broken, Galinda snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry, what?"

Elphaba raised her head to look at the blonde. "Is there something you wished to tell me? You were staring at me, again."

Galinda lowered her head to hide the blush forming upon her cheeks. "Oh…no. Sorry if I bothered you."

"Well seeing as I'm finished, do you mind if I ask a question?"

Galinda arched her brow in somewhat of shock. "Are you sure you're not the one who's sick?"

"What do you mean?" Elphaba got up from her desk and went to sit down on her bed to unlace her boots.

"I mean, you never ask if someone minds, you simply state what you have on your mind."

The green girl finished unlacing and sat back up to look at her roommate. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing." She stated as she kicked off her boots.

_Bad? I just wish I could tell you what's on mine._ The blonde shook her head to try and focus. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Why were you so determined I was to go with you tonight?" Elphaba asked as she picked up her boots and placed them by the end of her bed before returning her full attention to the blonde.

Galinda looked at Elphaba and shrugged. "I felt bad with the whole hat thing and just wanted to prove to you I truly want to be friends."

"I'm sure you meant well but please find another way to make up for that. Torturing me with another social outing with your friends is not the best way to start a friendship."

"But Fiyero likes you," Galinda trying to find the brighter side of things. "Look I know my friends can be…"

"Daunting? Irritating? Childish? Shallow? Ill-mannered? Shall I continue?"

Galinda looked down somewhat ashamed, knowing Elphaba was right in what she said. "Uh… no, I get your point."

"Galinda, I just think you are a lot more than the person you pretend to be but when you are around them that seems to evaporate and you end up as thoughtless as they are." Elphaba got up and turned to head to the bathroom.

"More than what I pretend to be?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder. "Unlike other people, I don't judge a book by its cover, however hard that may be sometimes." Thinking back on her initial letter to her father about her roommate. "A lot of times the cover can be quite misleading." And with that she turned back and continued on her way to the bathroom to change.

Galinda got up and put her book away, then pulled down her covers and got into bed. She lay on her back looking up at the ceiling thinking of what Elphaba had said… '…_A lot of times the cover can be quite misleading.'_

#######

When Elphaba came out of the bathroom she put her things away before sliding into her bed.

Galinda rolled over on her side to look over towards her roommate, propping her head up with her hand. "Elphie. What kind of book would I be?"

Elphaba glanced over to her. "What?"

"Your metaphor. If I were a book… what kind of book would I be?"

Elphaba thinks about it for a minute or two.

"Elphie?"

"One with a very deceiving cover."

"I'm not quite sure how I'm suppose to take that."

"The story inside the book is so much deeper than the cover could ever convey. And find once you start reading it you can't seem to put it down, discovering something new with each read." With that Elphaba rolled over away from Galinda. "The cover is quite superficial to what is actually inside."

Galinda thought a moment. "I think you would be one of those old torn books."

"Gee… thanks."

"No… I mean like a first print of some great literature written long ago. You're one of those books that get looked over by most. One of those in the back of an old used bookstore that someone stumbles upon and discovers a work so many have passed over due to it's outer image not realizing the priceless work they missed."

Elphaba took in what Galinda just said. _That's what I mean Galinda. You're so much more than you pretend._ A slight smile came upon her face. "Good night Galinda."

The blonde settled back down under her covers. "Good night Elphie."


	14. Chapter 14: Galinda's been thinking

Elphaba woke the next morning to find her roommate had already made her bed and left. _Strange… I didn't even hear her get up._ She got out of bed herself and headed to the bathroom to clean up for the day. When she was finished she made up her bed and grabbed a book. Settling back down upon her bed and with her back propped up against her pillows she opened the book and began to read.

A while later Galinda returned with a covered basket in hand. "You're up early." Elphaba stated, keeping her eyes on her book as she turned the page and continued reading.

"Yes, well I had some things to take care of." The blonde said as she walked over to the desk and set the basket down. "Elphie, I was thinking…" She went over and sat upon Elphaba's bed facing her. "To make up for everything over the past couple of days, maybe we could have a picnic, just the two of us." Not wanting to push things again she added quickly, "Only if you want, I mean."

Elphaba looked up from her book. "Why do you want to spend so much time with me all of a sudden?"

"I…" Galinda began but what was she to say? _Oh gee… I think I might have feelings for you but I'm trying to figure it out myself first?_ Luckily Elphaba interrupted.

"Just because we're trying to be friends doesn't mean you have to _try_ so hard. We don't have to be joined at the hip like your other friends. Shen Shen and Pfanee is it?" Elphaba went back to her book. "Go and be with Fiyero if you wish. I'm sure…"

"But I don't!" The blonde admitted but a little too eagerly she realized as Elphaba looked up abruptly raising her brow in puzzlement. "I mean, I just…"

The green girl closed her book and sat it down on the table next to her. "Alright Galinda, what's wrong? You were acting strange yesterday and now again today."

"Nothing is _wrong_." Galinda said, making sure to emphasis.

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "I didn't believe you last night and I'm still not convinced." She spotted the covered basket on the desk behind the blonde. "But, I guess if you feel you won't hurt your reputation by being seen with the 'green freak', a picnic is fine with me."

"Elphie you're not a freak. You're beautiful." Galinda said sincerely, placing her hand over Elphaba's. They sat there a moment before Elphaba slowly looked down where the blonde's hand still sat. Galinda followed her eyes and pulled away as though she were burned. She looked away, feeling the blush beginning to rise upon her face. She got up from the bed and went over pretending to straighten her own again. "Um… Right, well… we've roomed together a while now but I don't know much about you." Once she felt the blush recede she turned back around. "I know that's mostly my fault but I want to change that."

Elphaba had been watching every move the blonde made, curious as to her change and exactly what was creating it. She normally could read Galinda quite well but these past couple of days… not so. She turned and sat at the edge of her bed. "Well, you may come to find disappointment in that as there is not much to know."

"Well I'd like to know the little there is then." The blonde said with a smile, which Elphaba couldn't help but return.


	15. Chapter 15: Picnic

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. Many changes happened with this chapter and then a lovely computer crash and had to go buy a new one. _ Anyways... Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! Reviews = love.

* * *

The girls had finished their lunches and were enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze the day had brought. Galinda was lying on her back tossing an apple in the air while Elphaba sat leaning against the tree reading.

The green girl glanced up over her book to Galinda. "If you're bored…"

"I'm not bored," the blonde interrupted. "I'm just… thinking is all," she stated as she continued tossing the fruit in the air.

"I simply hope you don't feel as though you're obligated to stay."

Galinda caught the apple and rolled over so she could look her roommate in the eye. "Why would I think that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the whole 'make up for' discussion earlier," she looked back down to her reading. "I'm just saying you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Galinda heard a defeat in Elphaba's tone that she had never heard before. It tore at her heart and she was determined to let her roommate know she wasn't going anywhere. "Well I want to stay. Thank you very much. You can't get rid of me that easily. And I'm actually quite enjoying the quiet, strange as that may sound to you." She cocked her head to the side. "Is it really that bizarre I want to spend time with you?"

Elphaba looked back up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. And... yes."

_Did she actually just apologize?_ Galinda couldn't recall ever hearing Elphaba apologize on anything. She gave the green girl a playful scowl before smiling and rolling back over to stare back up into the treetop. "No offense taken." She began throwing the apple again. "I've just been thinking about what you said last night. About how I am when I'm around my other 'friends'." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "I don't want to be thoughtless."

Elphaba wanted to reassure her roommate that she wasn't thoughtless but was interrupted. "Well, well. If it isn't my two favorite ladies." Fiyero said, reaching out and catching the apple Galinda was tossing before crossing his legs and plopping down.

Galinda sat up and gained her composure as Elphaba glanced up from her book. "Speaking of the thoughtless." The green girl stated. Fiyero gave her a puzzling look as Galinda let out a small laugh, earning her a slight smile and sideward glance from Elphaba. The blonde smiled at her before looking down as a blush came upon her face. _How can she do that to me so easily?_

"I originally stopped by your room but you weren't there of course." Fiyero stated as he rubbed the apple on his shirt and took a large bite from it.

"I had planned on eating that!" Galinda huffed. With another bite half in his mouth Fiyero held out the apple to her. She scrunched her nose at him. "Uh no thank you. I don't want it now." The boy just shrugged and took another bite.

Elphaba closed her book and put it down as she picked up the apple sitting next to her. She took a knife and cut the apple in half, holding out the offered fruit to Galinda. "Here you can share mine." The blonde looked at the fruit and then to Elphaba and back again before taking it. "Thank you."

Fiyero looked back and forth between the two, both girls seeming to be lost in their own thought. _Hmm, this is interesting._ He began to notice the way Galinda looked at Elphaba and how her face would flush at the simplest of things the green girl would say or do. Elphaba in turn watched Galinda's every move when she wasn't aware. He finally cleared his throat to get their attention. "I see you are feeling better today, Galinda."

"Uh yes, I am. Thank you." The blonde said before taking a bite of apple.

"I told Boq you'd be in good hands with Elphaba." Fiyero said, taking another bite. "Your admirer will be pleased of the news. I'm surprised he hasn't tracked you down already."

"Must you talk with your mouth full?" Said Elphaba.

Out of spite, Fiyero took another large bite and answered, "Yes?" Causing a bit of apple to fly out of his mouth and land on the green girl's skirt. "Oops." Galinda laughed as Elphaba just closed her eyes and shook her head, wiping off the offending piece of fruit with a napkin.

Fiyero decided to finish up his apple before continuing. "So what are your plans for today?"

Galinda didn't answer but looked to Elphaba. "Why are you looking at me? He asked you." The green girl said as she picked her book back up and flipped through finding the place she had stopped.

Galinda dropped her gaze in disappointment. "Nothing, I guess."

"Um...Well a few of us are going into town later. I thought maybe you'd like to join us." A few moments had past and Fiyero received no response from the blonde. "Come on. I know you can't pass up a chance to shop." He added, ducking his head slightly to catch her line of sight as he gave her a playful smile.

_Get a hold of yourself Galinda_. She took a deep breath and looked up to smile back at him. "Well. It has been a bit since I went shopping and I'm always in need of new clothes."

Elphaba just snorted as she turned the page of her book.

Galinda turned and gave her roommate a scowl. "What?"

"Like you need more clothes. You barely have room as is. What are you planning on? Invading my closet?" She glanced up and saw the look in Galinda's eyes. _Great I just gave her an idea_.

"Well... you do hardly take up half of yours." The blonde said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Galinda I was joking. You're not taking over my closet, whether I use it or not."

"Oh come on Elphie! What if I just store some of the ones I won't be wearing for a while? Until I can send them to Momsie and Popsicle. Please?" Galinda said, adding one of her signature pouts.

Elphaba looked back down to her book and sighed. "Just eat your apple."

Galinda arched her brow in wonder. "Does that mean I won?" When she received no answer, she grinned in victory and finished the last bit of apple.

Fiyero had been watching the exchange between the two girls. "Well... I must be off." He said getting up to brush himself off and fix his vest. "I will leave you two to your _lover's_ quarrel."

Galinda choked on the bit of apple she was chewing. _What? _Elphaba dropped her book and leaned toward her to make sure she was alright but Galinda held her arm out in protest. "I'm… alright." She coughed as Fiyero grabbed a drink and handed it to her. "I just swallowed wrong."

Once they made sure Galinda was alright, Fiyero continued on his way. Galinda watched him as he walk off. _What does he know?_ She turned to Elphaba. "Excuse me just a tic-tock." She said as she got up and ran to catch up with him.


	16. Chapter 16: When You Need a Friend

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long for this next update. I hope its decent enough reading. o_O And believable. btw... My Fiyero can't help but be sweet and playful. Don't blame him, it's just his nature. I'm trying to stick with my slow pace but my characters are getting impatient so don't know how much longer that will last. Anyways... reviews are wonderful thing. ;) Reviews = LOVE and also lets me know what you like or perhaps don't like. Doesn't mean I will necessarily change anything but still good to know. ;) heh Enjoy your reading!

* * *

"Fiyero wait!" Galinda called out. Fiyero stopped, waiting for the blonde to catch up. "What did you mean by that?"

"What?" He asked, scrunching his brow, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Back there, with the 'lover's quarrel'?"

"Oh, that." He relaxed his expression as he turned and began to walk again, this time with Galinda falling in step with him. "Just, the way you look at her and the way she watches you, it seems to be more than friends is all. Or am I wrong?" He paused and gave a sidewards glance. When he received no answer he returned his attention to the walk ahead. "You two just seem to be inseparable the last couple of days."

"We're just friends." Galinda said somberly, with her head down as she watched her feet. Fiyero looked over at her again and his heart fell seeing her this way. He shifted closer and wrapped his arm around her. Leaning his head down to her, he whispered, "But you wish it to be more." Letting her know he knew what she wasn't saying.

Galinda looked up to meet deep, caring blue eyes. "Yes... maybe." She looked back down. "I don't know. I thought all I wanted was to be friends." She let out a deep sigh. "Actually, I didn't even know I wanted that at first."

"But you are friends. And now that you are..." He brought them to a stop and removed his arm from around her shoulders so he could stand in front of her.

"That's why I wasn't myself yesterday. Or maybe I was more myself instead of... It's when I started realizing I might want her more than just a friend." Galinda confessed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I didn't know feelings could be so confusifying. But she has helped me find the part of me that I didn't know I was missing and I..." She trailed off and just stood there not knowing what to do. Fiyero closed the gap between them and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "I can't lose her as a friend." She said through her sniffles as she wrapped her arms around Fiyero, fisting her hands in his shirt.

They stood like that for a bit until it was Fiyero who finally broke the silence. "Well I must admit I'm a bit hurt you didn't choose me." He said teasingly, hoping to get a laugh out of the blonde. When he heard a slight chuckle come from Galinda he smiled to himself, glad to find even the smallest way to make her feel better. He backed up from the embrace and took her hands in his. "Now tell me, why is it you think you would lose her?"

She thought a moment before answering. "I just got her to like me. She would probably think it was some big joke or trick." Shrugging her shoulders she continued. "I don't exactly have the best of records with her."

"True." Fiyero answered as he reached out to wipe a tear off Glinda's cheek with his thumb. "But she might also find it flattering."

Galinda gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Elphaba find flattering? Are we even talking about the same person?" She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down defeated. "Why did this have to happen? Of all people, why her? The one person I can't exactly get away from so I can think this out clearly, yet the same one I don't want to be without."

"You can't help whom your heart chooses." Fiyero said as he went and sat down next to her. "And I think Elphaba cares for you more than you think. Probably more than she would be willing to admit herself."

Galinda looked curiously to Fiyero. "Why do you say that?"

He leaned back with his hands behind his head and his legs straight out, crossed at the ankles. "Well for one thing she lets you get away with calling her Elphie." He looked over at her with a playful smile trying to lighten the mood again.

The blonde laughed. Fiyero looked up at the sky as he continued. "No, really. Think about that one. That is huge in and of itself. I'm sure if anyone else dared call her that she'd turn them into something."

Galinda swatted his arm for that last remark but then shifted closer to him. He brought his arm down to drap it around her as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here and being my friend."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head and was serious once more. "You know, when you're not looking she watches you quite intently. Because of that, I think she knows you more than you think and knows something is wrong."

Galinda raised her head to look at him. "How would I even know where to begin telling her anything when I'm still figuring it out myself? I just need a little more time."

"I understand." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

Galinda gave a weak smile. "I should probably be getting back to her... if she's even still there." She stood up and Fiyero followed suit. "You are still coming with us later, right? I mean, I don't know if my ego and reputation can withstand being turned down again by you." He said dramatically, which made Galinda really laugh. "I promise I won't bail on you this time." She answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Pfanee and Shen Shen had been watching the exchange from afar but could no longer take it and just had to catch up with the two 'love birds' before they got away again. The two girls decidedly sprinted across the lawn to them. "Galinda!" They both rang out. Galinda turned to see them coming and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Fiyero asked, looking between Galinda and the girls across the lawn.

"Oh nothing. They just saw me yesterday after I left you and wanted to know _all_ about you and I. I made the mistake of telling them I would share the details with them later. But of course I _have_ no details because nothing happened. I had hoped they'd forgotten."

The other two girls came running up at that time. Each taking turns giving Galinda a hug. They both then turned to Galinda's companion to acknowledge the handsome Prince. "Master Fiyero." They said with a curtsey and smile before giggling. Galinda just rolled her eyes. They then returned their attention back to Galinda. "We hadn't seen you since yesterday afternoon and when you didn't go to the party... We thought you'd been eaten by that troll of a roommate." They said, taking turns finishing one another's statement.

Galinda's jaw tightened at that remark but not wishing to make a scene, tried her best at keeping her temper under control. _One person already knows of my feelings for my roommate but I trust him; no need for these two to make matters worse by finding out and blabbing before I can tell her myself. _"Elphaba is not a troll." She stated calmly but firm none the less. "We are friends now and I would greatly appreciate you not speaking of her in that way again."

Both girls stood there not knowing what to say. They were used to Galinda following suit with some clever statement about the green one, not to actually defend her!

Fiyero took Galinda's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. He thought perhaps he should step in and change the subject before the situation decided to go very wrong. "So what are you two lovely ladies up to today?" He said, turning on his charm as he gave them a smile.

Pfanee and Shen Shen giggled to each other. "Oh nothing. " Pfanee replied. "We were out taking a walk when we spotted Galinda and yourself."

Shen Shen piped in. "She is suppose to give us some details..." With that Pfanee elbowed her in the ribs and Shen Shen gave her a scowl.

"Ah! Well unfortunately Galinda was just running off." He looked to her and winked. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her temple before letting go of her hand. "However, perhaps I can be of assistance to these _details_." He held an arm out for each girl to take. "I cannot give away _all_ my secrets though." He winked and they just giggled again as they set to walk with him.

As they were walking away, he turned his head back to Galinda as she mouthed, 'Thank you' to him. He just smiled and continued on his way.


	17. Chapter 17: And I'm back

**A/N:** Actually updated fairly quickly this time! :D Miracles do happen! lol Anyway, hope you enjoy this newest installment. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with me thus far. It means a lot. :) My muses thank you as well! As always Reviews = LOVE and also work well as a sounding board of what I'm doing right... or wrong (if you feel so inclined) - though that last bit, you'll have to take up with my muses. I simply write what they want. ;) Makes a writer's work much easier and keeps the bashing on the head with a broomstick (or wand) to a minimum. XD Enjoy!

* * *

_Good she's still there._ Galinda thought to herself as she returned to Elphaba. But as she approached she saw that the green girl was putting away the remainders of their picnic. "Elphie, you said you didn't have any plans. Why are you packing everything? I thought we were going to spend the day together."

"I figured you decided to spend the rest of the day with Fiyero." Elphaba stated flatly, in hopes of hiding the fact that she was upset, as she continued to pack. "I didn't see a point in sticking around to merely be bothered by others."

Galinda felt even worse for leaving her after that response. "Oh Elphie, I didn't mean for you to think that," she said as she knelt down. "And I wouldn't leave you to take care of this all by yourself. Here, let me help."

"No really, it's quite alright. I'm almost done." Elphaba replied as she went to reach for the last container the same time Galinda did, resulting in their heads colliding. The blonde fell back in a sitting position as she reached up to touch her head where they hit. Elphaba dropped the container and scooted closer to check that Galinda wasn't hurt. "Are you alright?" She moved the blonde's hand away to see.

"I'm fine." Galinda said, swatting her roommate away and putting her own hand back in place.

"Let me see." Insisted the green girl.

"No. I'm fine." Galinda continued to protest trying to push away Elphaba's hands.

"Would you stop moving so I can look at it?" The green girl growled in frustration, slapping Galinda's hand everytime she put it in the way until the girl finally gave in. "There, that's better."

"You don't have to baby me." Galinda grumbled, looking up at her roommate. "You were involved in the collision too, or did you hit _your_ head so hard you forgot?"

Elphaba stopped and looked down, softening when she was met with warm hazel eyes staring right back at her. "I'm not babying you," she said as she moved one hand to cup Galinda's cheek. "But you've already been acting strange, I don't think we need a concussion on top of it, do you?"

The blonde sighed knowing she wouldn't win as long as Elphaba was her weakness, though she didn't need to know that. "Well you are hard headed," Galinda commented as she touched the sore spot one last time. Elphaba chuckled at that. "So I've been told," she stated and simply stroked the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

Galinda couldn't help herself as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned lightly into Elphaba's touch. Being this close to her green roommate, she couldn't think clearly. Elphaba invaded all her senses. _Those intense brown eyes, the caring caress of her hand, the smell of lavender and oils... the way my heart feels._ There was no longer a doubt in her mind how she felt towards the green girl, but... _what about Elphaba?_ Galinda opened her eyes to find those soulful brown eyes of her roommate watching over her with care._ Could Fiyero be right?_

They held each other's gaze, both trying to read the other. With a tentative hand Galinda reached out wanting to place a wayward lock of hair behind Elphaba's ear. She felt herself being propelled by her emotions, leaning towards the emerald girl in front of her as her gaze dropped to those lips she wished to feel.

"Miss Galinda!" A voice rang out, causing the moment to instantly evaporate as Elphaba pulled her hand away and went back to packing. Galinda already missed the touch. It was the first time Elphaba ever showed anything physically towards her. Maybe the green girl meant nothing by it but now how was Galinda to know? This interruption did not make her happy what so ever and of all people it was that Munchkin boy.

"Miss Galinda." He repeated once more as he arrived. "I see you are feeling better," he beamed as he took his hat off. He then turned to the other girl. "Miss Elphaba. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Though I know you ask merely out of politeness and not for the fact that you actually care."

"Elphie!" The blonde chided. "I am certain Biq asked of you out of genuine interest."

Elphaba just snorted at the remark as she picked up her book and relaxed back against the tree once more. Galinda gave a scowl at her but was ignored. Though she herself was not pleased either, she still had a manner to uphold. She turned back to the Munchkin boy. "Sorry. Yes I am feeling much better. Thank you, Biq."

Ringing his hat in his hands he raised on his toes. "Uh, it's Boq."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but never looked to the intended as she stated. "You might as well change your name to Biq if you ever wish for her to get it right. You know that don't you?"

Boq didn't dare say anything in retort, so he acted as though he heard nothing and continued. "I... I wanted to stop by and check on you yesterday but..."

Galinda waved the comment off. "Oh there was no need. Elphaba took good care of me." She said with a smile and looked over at her roommate but got no response from her. _What has gotten in to her all of a sudden?_ She reluctantly returned her attention to Boq. "Anyway, I probably would have been sleeping."

"Right, well..." Boq looked down at his feet fidgeting with his hat. "If there is anything I..."

Elphaba was tired of this whole ordeal and cut in. "Yes, yes. You'd do anything for her. We've heard it all before." Closing her book, she got up and gathered the basket as well. "I'm sure we'll let you know." With that last statement she walked off back towards the dorms.

"Um, thank you. That's so kind Biq." Gainda said absentmindedly, never taking her eyes off Elphaba, perplexed at the girls' complete mood change. She got up and folded the blanket they had used. "I'll keep that in mind. If you'll excuse me." Disheartened, Boq simply nodded to himself as the blonde ran off to catch up with Elphaba.

"What was that for?" Galinda asked the green girl.

"What? If I had not left he would still be there rambling his nonsense," Elphaba scoffed. "Besides I agreed on a picnic with you, not with your entourage."

"But I thought he was your friend," the blonde stated, confused.

"We grew up around each other. I hardly find that grounds for friendship."

"Sorry. Still, you should be nicer to him."

"Why? Never said I was nice. Besides, you have enough _nice_ for the both of us."

"How can you say that? You're nice... well nice to me anyway." Galinda said, taking the book out of Elphaba's grasp to replace it with her own hand. That one simple act seemed to bring a calmness back to the green girl. "Yes, well..." Elphaba began as she looked down to their joined hands and then to Galinda. Leaning into the blonde she teasingly whispered, "I have to live with you."

_And there's my Elphie again._ Galinda loved that little half smile Elphaba always seemed to give her. She grinned back mischievously as she glided closer to her roommate. "So what you're saying is... _this_ Elphaba is just for me?"

"Uh, that's not exactly what I said." She said feeling the warmth starting to rise in her cheeks.

"Not _exactly_. But, you totally implied it."

Elphaba just laughed. "Well, don't let it go to your head."

No matter what Elphaba said, Galinda knew she was the only one Elphaba seemed to share that smile and laughter with. Maybe there was something there after all.

_My Elphie._


	18. Chapter 18: What she makes me feel

**A/N:** Alright so I'm going to be full of apologies right now. First, sorry for the long wait for this. Also sorry it's going to be much shorter than the last few chapters but I feel it's necessary. And finally sorry to the reader(s) that wanted more inner Elphaba. Yeah my Elphaba muse is very hard to work with at times and when she doesn't let me in, I simply have to work with what she gives me. So at this point you're just going to have to let her actions speak for her. Anyways... thank you for sticking with me thus far. It's been a slow journey but I'm loving every minute of it. This story is a constantly changing organism and it seems to be a constant battle to keep up with it at times. I've written about 30 - 40 pages ahead only to pretty much scrap the whole lot because of a few changes in one of the last chapters. Good times. _ haha But I digress... on with the story! :) Reviews = LOVE! :D

* * *

The two roommates had joked and teased all the way back to their dorm room. Galinda loved hearing Elphaba laugh so freely, and her smile was contagious. _She's honestly beautiful like this_. The others would never believe her if she told them, but it wouldn't matter. She didn't mind having this Elphaba all to herself. _Just _my_ Elphie_.

Once they were back Galinda fetched the key to get the door unlocked & held it open to let Elphaba in with the basket. The green girl went and placed the basket on the desk while Galinda headed to her closet to put up the blanket that she still carried. When Elphaba turned she saw the short blonde on her tip toes trying her hardest to get the item put back up on the top shelf. She stood there a moment just watching with pure amusement before finally heading over to give Galinda a hand.

"Here," she said as she walked up behind the blonde. "Seems you're having a small problem," she teasingly whispered in her ear. Elphaba placed one hand on the small of Galinda's back to steady herself, while she reached up with the other to shove the blanket up on the shelf.

With that simple touch, it felt as though Elphaba had ignited Galinda's entire being in flames. She didn't move but waited, expecting the green girl to merely go back to whatever she was doing and Galinda could learn to breathe again. But when she didn't the blonde turned to look at Elphaba who was simply standing there smiling at her. "Uh... yes, thank you." She didn't think she could blush anymore than she already was, but she could feel her cheeks getting even hotter. And the fact that Elphaba never thought to move her hand that now rested lightly on her side did not help matters in the least. She looked down quickly knowing her redness had to be noticeable.

It was at that moment Elphaba got a good look at the small knot that had formed on the blonde's head where they collided earlier. "You should probably put something on that." She said, lightly touching it with her free hand.

"Ow." Galinda cried out softly, flinching at the touch.

"Sorry." Elphaba moved her hand to caress the blonde's cheek causing Galinda to raise her head to meet those russet brown eyes she had somehow fallen in love with and found completely distracting. _She really has no idea what she makes me feel_.

Elphaba caressed her cheek once more and furrowed her brow as she cocked her head slightly. "Are you feeling alright? You seem warm." She moved her hand to feel the blonde's forehead.

"What?" She answered before snapping out of her daze. "Uh... yes I'm fine. But perhaps you're right." She backed out of the touch. "I should uh, go get some ice for this... I... I'll be back." She went to back up again but Elphaba took a step and stopped her, grabbing her arm gently before sliding her hand down to hold Galinda's. "No. Here, you stay. I'll go get something for it." Elphaba said, making the other girl sit down.

"It's really not necessary, I am perfectly capable of walking to..." Galinda went to get up but Elphaba gently coaxed her back down, giving her a pleading but stern look. "I don't want to worry about you more than I already am."

Galinda pouted and folded her arms. "There you go treating me like a baby again."

Elphaba got an amused smirk on her face. "Well stop acting like one and pouting." She said placing a finger on Galinda's nose. The blonde just scrunched her nose as she stuck her tongue out at her roommate. Elphaba just chuckled as she walked off, out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19: Something else there

**A/N:** Sorry once again for the delay. I had family down all summer and didn't really get around to truly working on this piece the way I wanted. But that is all done now and I hope this longer chapter will make up for it. :) I'm proud of it anyway. Thank you to all my loyal readers! You guys are awesome! Much love to you all! And as always Reviews = love! Enjoy!

* * *

Elphaba returned a short time later with a small bag in hand. "This is all I could find," she said as she went over and sat down next to Galinda on the bed. She took the bag of ice and placed it gently on the blonde's head.

"Ahh! That's cold!" Galinda yelled out.

"And after I told them to warm it up too." The green girl stated sarcastically as she lifted the bag a moment before readjusting it. "There. Better?"

"Yes. And you could have warned me that was ice."

"What else would it have been? Also, I didn't hear a thank you."

"Thank you." Galinda reached up to take the bag from Elphaba. "And you don't have to hold that, I think I'm capable of at least that much. I'm not an invalid."

"It's alright. I really don't mind." The green girl stopped a moment to look her roommate in the eye. "And before you say it, I am not babying you. I... I just don't like seeing you hurt." With that she immediately looked back to tend to the injured spot. The blonde smiled to herself catching the small fluster in Elphaba's voice. Maybe she had something to hope for after all.

They soon lapsed into a comfortable silence. Neither party feeling the need to make idle chit chat that, as far as Elphaba was concerned, did nothing but pollute the air with its nonsense anyway. Galinda took the opportunity to truly look at her roommate while she was busying herself. To take in to memory every detail, from the slight flush that stole into her cheek to the delicate long lashes that perfectly complimented those eyes she fell in love with.

Elphaba was simply grateful for the silence. She normally enjoyed each chance she could get for time alone away from people but... she was thankful for Galinda. Just her presence made the silence a little less deafening at times.

When she felt the eyes that had been critiquing her finally break away, she took that moment to steal a glance at Galinda. She noticed the blonde rubbing her hands worriedly.

"Elphie?" Galinda called meekly, still looking down.

"Yes?"

"Is really the reason you act so different around me because you have to live with me?"

"That and you're irritatingly likeable," the green girl answered.

Galinda leaned away unexpectedly causing her roommate to drop the bag of ice. "What kind of answer is that?" Elphaba looked at her puzzled as the blonde continued. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be offended."

"Sorry. It was meant as a compliment or at least I didn't intend to offend you," she answered as she picked up the ice bag and placed it off to the side. "I just meant that even in the past when I wanted to hate you, I couldn't really do it... which if you must know, is highly irritating." She ended with a slight smile to reassure the other girl that it was a positive thing.

"Really? Even after the..." Elphaba's smile faded, knowing where her roommate was going with the question before it was even said. Galinda noticed and immediately regretted opening her mouth and didn't want to finish that thought as she looked away. She was already disgusted with herself, no need to pour salt on the wound by seeing the disappointment in the green girl's eyes.

Elphaba's gaze upon the blonde never wavered however as she pondered a moment, choosing her words carefully, before answering the unfinished question. "Yes even after that. Though that's not to say I wasn't hurt by what you did." She was not one to show vulnerability but where Galinda was concerned, the walls she had worked so hard to build over the years slowly chipped away with each moment they had. "For some reason, even though we were not friends, I still trusted you."

The blonde wiped away the tears beginning to fall. "I hate myself for that stupid night."

"Don't."

"What?" Galinda asked some what surprised, turning around to face the green girl once more.

Elphaba reached out and held the blonde's face with both hands. "Don't hate yourself. Please?" She brushed Galinda's cheek with her thumb, wiping away the last tear. "In the end, you held yourself accountable and stepped up when you didn't have to. Whether you wish to believe it or not, you're not like the others." She let go of the blonde's face, looking away as she reached for the ice bag and put it back on Galinda's head. "At least... not to me," she then added softly.

_What was Elphaba trying to say?_ Galinda reached up and took the bag out of her hand and put it back down on the bed. Elphaba went to protest but Galinda grabbed her hand and held it in both of hers as she closed her eyes and breathed a moment. _You can do this_. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Elphaba's. Reaching up with her hand, she hesitated but a brief moment before resting it upon a green cheek. The blonde tried to brave herself as she leaned ever so slightly closer to the green girl, all the while keeping her eyes fixed upon her's to see if there were any change, but Elphaba never moved. When she got closer her gaze gradually dropped to those lips she so desperately wanted to feel. _Is she simply waiting for me or am I about to make a huge mistake?_

Before Galinda could answer her question of uncertainty, the moment was shattered by a knock at the door, causing her to falter and be still. Neither girl moved for what seemed like minutes to each of them when there came another knock. "Here, put this back on. I'll get it." The green girl said as she handed the ice bag to Galinda. _Dammit_. The blonde sighed in frustration as she put the bag in place. Elphaba got up and went to the door, opening it to find Fiyero. "You're timing is impeccable," she spat out sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too. Did I interrupt something?" Elphaba didn't answer but simply motioned with annoyance for him to come in.

When he saw Galinda with the ice bag to her head he hurried over to her. "What happened? Are you okay?" He sat down and began looking her over for other signs of injury.

"It's nothing." She said, swatting him away. "I'm fine. Elphaba and I just collided heads earlier when we were cleaning up the picnic."

He took the bag of ice from her and held it in place. "Look I know I said my ego wouldn't be able to bear you backing out again but I think we can make an exception if you wish to rest." He said sincerely, only to then whisper cheekily, "unless you wish to stay for other reasons." Giving a her wink.

Galinda's confidence was already gone._ Other reasons? Yeah right. I can't be alone with her right now_. _If I stay it might be a disaster. _She grabbed Fiyero's hand that held the bag of ice and brought it back down. "No, really. It's not that serious. I can still go." She let go of his hand and stood up. "Let me just go fix my hair." She headed towards the bathroom but then thought and looked over to her roommate. _Just because I can't be alone with her doesn't mean..._ "Would you like to come with us?"

Elphaba arched her brow and looked between the two. "I don't think so," she stated with certainty before walking to her desk and leafing through one of her books.

Galinda looked away with disappointment and headed to the bathroom. Fiyero picked up one of the blonde's magazines and browsed through it, busying himself while he waited till she was gone. He waited a few moments before putting the magazine down and walked over to Elphaba's desk. "So..." He sat down on the corner of her desk. "You never answered my question," he said picking up a book from a stack near by.

Elphaba glanced up from her notes. "That's because I didn't intend to answer your question." She stated as she grabbed the book from his hands and put it back on the stack. "Nor is it any of your concern." He got a sly smile on his face but Elphaba didn't bite and simply went back to her notes. "Besides when do you not interrupt?" She added, annoyed.

Fiyero clutched his chest dramatically. "Green bean, that wounds me." He then made a stabbing motion with one hand as though a dagger was driving into his heart. When his dramatics were over he was quiet a moment before he stated again. "So I did interrupt something then."

"I didn't say that."

"Ah but you did." Elphaba looked up. "See, by you insinuating that I always interrupt, I apparently did in fact interrupt something." He took her pen from her and brushed the feather end with his fingertips.

"Would you kindly give that back?" She asked not waiting for him to answer as she snatched it back. "Even if you did interrupt something, as I stated before, it's none of your concern. And get off my desk."

Fiyero hopped off and turned around planting his hands in front of him on the desk as he leaned in towards her. "I know that's said out of true friendship." He said, giving her one of his playful smiles. "You can't help but like me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

He pushed off from the desk with a carefree attitude. "Now what would be the fun in that?Admit it. You love my cheeky charm."

"Fine. I will admit... that you are a cheeky, irritating..." At that moment Galinda emerged from the bathroom and Elphaba looked over, stopping in mid rant. Fiyero followed her line of sight to find the blonde looking at the two of them.

"Is everything alright?" Galinda asked with concern.

"Everything is perfectly fine." Fiyero answered as he walked over to grab her coat by the door. "Elphaba and I were just..."

"Fiyero was wanting to copy my notes." Elphaba cut in. She knew Galinda had seemed upset and didn't want to make it worse arguing with him. "I was?" Fiyero asked, totally confused. He turned towards the green girl and saw the pleading look upon her face. "Uh I mean yes... I was. I was wanting to copy her notes." Puzzled on what that was all about he decided it best to just change the subject. "Are we all set then?"

Galinda furrowed her brow as she looked between her two friends, not buying into their story for one minute. Something was up, but now was not the time to deal with it. _I already have too much on my plate_. She walked over to Elphaba. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us Elphie?"

"Quite," the green girl answered with her attentions already in her notes.

Galinda headed towards Fiyero but then stopped and walked back to her. She may have lost the moment and nerve earlier to kiss the green girl but she could at least have this. She leaned down and gave Elphaba a lingering kiss on the cheek and softly whispered, "Thank you."

Elphaba turned and their eyes locked for a brief moment, Galinda trying to convey what she truly meant and felt in that simple gesture. The blonde then turned and walked back to Fiyero, all the while Elphaba watching her every move. And then they were gone.

Elphaba returned to her notes, pen to paper, but realized she could no longer mind kept coming back to that kiss on the cheek and what was meant by it, if there was anything. _Her eyes, there was something else there. And what would have happened had Fiyero not arrived?_ She laid her pen down and got up to walk to the window. She looked out and spotted the two of them walking across the commons.

Galinda turned her head back at that moment as if she knew Elphaba was there. Part of her said she was crazy but Elphaba thought she felt something in that moment. She saw Fiyero mouth something to the blonde and Glainda turned back around as they continued. Elphaba lowered her gaze and returned to her desk but had a feeling work would not happen.


	20. Chapter 20: Reflections

**A/N:** Sorry once again for taking so long. That seems to be a running theme with me. _ My bad. Anyways. This is a transition chapter but I hope perhaps it enlightens some on Elphaba. Thanks for reading. Reviews = Love. Enjoy

* * *

Galinda looked over her shoulder, up to her dorm room window. With the glare from the sun hitting the window she couldn't see her roommate but she could feel her there. _I know you're there Elphie. I wish you would understand what I really wanted to say._

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Fiyero asked, pulling her out of her thought. "There's still time to turn back if you want."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Galinda answered as she turned back to him. "I am in much need of some air."

"So what exactly happened back there?" He asked as they continued walking. "And _don't_ say 'nothing', because I know that's a lie. Whatever _it_ was, was something. I could feel the awkwardness when I came in. 'Nothing' doesn't feel like that. Besides, I tried getting it out of Elphaba but she wouldn't tell me anything."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Of course she wouldn't tell you. You aggravate her constantly."

"No I don't!" He retorted in all seriousness. The blonde raised her brow, looking at him with her 'Oh please, give me a break' look. "Well... okay maybe I do but, it's how we are. She knows that."

"Does she? Anyway. As for what happened, or didn't happen in this case... I was about to kiss her. That's what you interrupted."

"Ah. Sorry." He said sincerely, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Guess I really do have bad timing."

The blonde just sighed. "It's fine. Maybe you saved me from a big mistake."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," she answered, somewhat frustrated with herself and the whole situation. "Any other time Elphaba has no problem spilling or sharing what she thinks, good or bad. But with something like this... she won't, or maybe she has nothing _to_ say. I can't bring myself to just ask the question but without asking, I don't know if she feels the same or if she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings." She managed to get out all in one breath. "It's just..." She continued more timidly, "once I do that, I won't be able to take it back and..." She trailed off, hating to rehash yet again her fear and uncertainty of losing what little she had with the green girl.

Fiyero thought a moment. "Maybe it's just as hard for her as it is for you. Has she given you reasons to think that maybe she does feel the same?"

Galinda shrugged. "There are moments she says or does something that makes me think that, but then I begin to wonder if I'm simply reading it wrong because I want it to be true. Perhaps I'm that desperate and stupid, creating things in my mind that just aren't there."

Fiyero put his arm around her shoulder and brought her into his side trying to give any comfort he could. "I _really_ don't think you're that _stupid_ or desperate. You're just in love and it may seem that way to you." He squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe she doesn't say anything because she thinks we're going out. We are close after all."

Galinda looked up at him. "But we're not. Going out that is." She slowly dropped her gaze though as she thought about it. _Could it be something that simple? Surely not. Elphaba's never that simple._

"Well, have you told her that? I'm just suggesting that, because a lot of people think we are and your two little clones don't help that situation much."

The blonde closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Why can't they find someone else to talk about?"

"What do you expect? They're gossip queens. You taught them well."

"I..." She went to protest but for what? _He's right. I created this mess. Nothing like biting the hand that feeds you_. "Do you mind if we change the subject and stop talking about this? I just want to clear my head. Find a way to _enjoy_ hanging out and do some shopping."

Fiyero let go of her shoulder and brought his arm back to his side. "Not a problem. I think we can do that." He smiled. Still needing some comfort though, Galinda looped her arm around his. He then leaned in, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry. I'll always protect you."

* * *

Elphaba had been sitting at her desk trying to get her mind off her roommate but to no avail. Deciding it was a lost cause she quit fighting it and placed her pen down, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She began analyzing different moments she'd had with Galinda over the last few days. The 'cute' comments the blonde had made about her when no one was around; Her wanting to spend so much time together, just the two of them; The picnic and... _The picnic_. Elphaba played it back in her head. _I was upset when she went off with Fiyero. Was I jealous?... _She furrowed her brow in contemplation._ She came back and..._ She recalled the moments up to Boq's interruption. Then her thoughts flashed to the moment before Fiyero knocked at the door earlier, and she glanced over to Galinda's bed where they had sat. _You were going to kiss me... Did I want that too?_

"I have to get out of here and clear my head." She said aloud. Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote a quick note for Galinda, then got up and placed it on the blonde's bed. She then headed to the door and grabbed her satchel as she left. She had planned on heading to the library but where she found herself instead, was the tree where they had their picnic that afternoon. She sat down at the base of the tree and looked out across the grounds before dropping her gaze to where Galinda would have been. _Maybe..._


	21. Chapter 21: I'm here

**A/N:** It's getting close... ;) Reviews = Love! Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was late when Galinda and the others returned from shopping. The majority of the group wanted to go hang out by the lake but Galinda passed at the idea, stating she was tired and needed to put all her new stuff away. Like it was going to take long to put up a dress and two pairs of shoes. She thought the excuse was far from convincing and half expected protest from the two 'clones', as Fiyero so delicately named them earlier, but received none. They were already too caught up in the affairs of the two boys they were with.

"Here, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Fiyero said taking the bags from her.

"It's alright, you don't have to. Go have fun with the others." Galinda insisted.

Fiyero looked at the rest of the group and back to the blonde. "I believe I would have a much better time walking you to your dorm and going back to my own, than hanging out with them. Trust me." He said giving her a wink before beginning to walk across the grounds.

When they got back to Galinda's dorm, Fiyero dropped her off at the door and handed over her bags. "Good night." He said as he gave her a kiss upon the forehead before walking towards his own building.

When Galinda entered her room she tried her best to be quiet so as not to wake Elphaba. Luckily the drapes were still pulled back, leaving just enough light to see where she was going. Once she made it to her bed she placed her bags down and noticed a piece of parchment left on her pillow. She picked it up and tried to read it by what little light there was from the moon but couldn't quite make out what it said. Not wanting to turn on a lamp and possibly wake her sleeping roommate, she decided to take it to the bathroom where she could turn on the light. As she walked past Elphaba's bed, she stole a glance expecting to see her but instead found a neatly made bed. _She's not here? That's odd. She's never out late on a school night_. Discovering the new information, she walked back to her bed and turned on the lamp next to it to read the note.

_Galinda,_

_I wasn't able to get the concentration I needed here, so I went to the library. I just couldn't seem to keep my focus. I didn't want you to worry._

_Elphie_

She smiled when she saw that Elphaba signed the note with the nickname she had given her. The blonde ran a finger over the name before folding the letter and placing it on her night stand.

It was awhile later when Elphaba finally arrived back at their room. Opening the door just enough for herself to fit, she slid in and shut it softly. Placing her bag by the door she headed to the bathroom to clean up and change for bed. After she was finished, she climbed under her covers in hopes of catching whatever sleep she could, exhausted from her own thoughts.

Just as she was sliding into unconsciousness, she was brought back to reality by Galinda crying out in her sleep. The green girl got out of bed and walked over to the other girl's side of the room. With help from the moonlight she saw tears glistening on the blonde's cheek as a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Galinda?" Elphaba called softly so not to startle her. When she received no response she gently laid her hand upon the blonde's arm and lightly shook her as she called once more, "Galinda?"

She woke with a start, sitting up and staring wild eyed around the room until her eyes fell upon her roommate's face. She then realized where she was and the fear that was left over from the dream soon changed to embarrassment. "I woke you, didn't I?" She asked timidly before looking down to her lap. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Elphaba just shrugged it off. "You were crying out in your sleep and I was concerned. Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." Galinda answered, trying to gain her composure. "It was just a bad dream." She looked back up to Elphaba, trying to smile. "I'm fine, really."

The green girl stood there a moment and was about to turn to go but something in her roommate's eyes told her she _wasn't_ 'fine'. "Scoot over."

"What?" Galinda asked puzzled.

"Just... scoot over." Elphaba stated again, this time slightly nudging her roommate.

The blonde did as she was told and Elphaba slid under the covers next to her, propping herself up and leaning back against the headboard. Without saying a word she coaxed the other girl to lay back down. Galinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba's waist and laid her head upon her green chest. "I'm here, and you're safe. Just sleep." She wiped a tear off the blonde's cheek. "I won't let you get hurt." She added as she rubbed the girl's back soothingly.

Feeling Elphaba's heart beat and steady breathing, it wasn't long before she drifted off. Once the green girl made sure Galinda was asleep she placed a kiss upon the top of her head. "My sweet Galinda, you've become quite special to me." She continued rubbing Galinda's back as she soon faded off to sleep herself.


	22. Chapter 22: A new day of suspicions

**A/N:** I swear I am getting there! Give me 1 more chapter and things will begin to roll. ;) Thank you to all my faithful readers... at least I hope you're out there somewhere. ;D Thanks for reading. Enjoy and as always... Reviews = love XD

* * *

Galinda woke early the next morning and found herself up against Elphaba's back, arm draped loosely over her waist. She smiled to herself thinking of what it would be like to wake every morning like that. With the sun no where in sight, it was too early to get up yet, and wanting to savor every second she could, she took the opportunity to snuggle closer to the green girl. Elphaba stirred at that moment causing a panic in Galinda. She was about to pull her arm back when her roommate moved her own arm to rest atop her's and tugged slightly, bringing the blonde back closer to her.

At first Galinda was too startled to move, wondering if perhaps the other girl was awake. "Elphie?" She whispered. When she received no answer, she relaxed against the green girl and soon fell back into a deep sleep once more.

When Galinda awoke for the second time that morning, she found herself gripping a pillow to her in absence of Elphaba. She sat up and looked around the room in search of her roommate but found no one. Not wanting to get out of bed just yet, the blonde scooted back a bit and adjusted her pillows to sit comfortably. She began thinking about last night and smiled to herself. It wasn't much, and maybe it meant nothing, but she would cherish the little she felt was there.

"Well, it seems you woke in a good mood this morning," a familiar voice said, pulling Galinda from her thought. She looked to where it had come from to see Elphaba standing in the bathroom doorway. "The nightmares all chased away?" She questioned. Galinda just nodded and blushed slightly at her thoughts, remembering how comforting the green girl's touch was and the closeness between them that she wished would have been more.

Elphaba noticed the blush and just stood there watching her as a faint smile came upon her lips. "What?" Galinda asked, becoming self-conscious as she checked to make sure she wasn't exposed or something.

"Nothing." The green girl answered, folding her arms as she leaned against the door frame casually. "You just blush easily, that's all." She shrugged

"I'm not blushing!" Galinda argued back but knew she was giving herself away as her face grew even more flushed. She turned away as Elphaba just continued to stare at her and smile. It was quiet a moment and hearing no movement Galinda looked out of the corner of her eye to find the green girl still standing there. "Would you stop?" She asked slightly annoyed, mainly at herself.

Elphaba simply furrowed her brow and shrugged. "But I'm not _doing_ anything."

"Well, just... stop looking at me like that." Galinda stated, shifting her eyes away again.

Elphaba laughed. "Like what?"

The blonde whipped her head around to her. "Like that!" She stated, flinging her arm out towards the other girl. "I'm just... I'm not..."

"And you get flustered easily too." The green girl remarked, smirking as she narrowed her eyes mischeviously. "Is there a reason I make you flustered?"

"Yes." Galinda answered without thinking. Her eyes then went wide when she realized. "I mean no! I..." She tried to recover but knew she was fastly losing the battle. Hoping to escape, she got up and headed towards the bathroom but Elphaba continued to block the doorway. She tried to manuever around her but no luck. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're infuriating?" Galinda said, standing there in a huff.

"A few times." She answered casually. "And I must be rubbing off on you."

"What?" The blonde asked in confusion, caught a little off guard by that last statement.

Elphaba leaned forward, slightly invading Galinda's space. "Using big words." She teased.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Remind me why I like you again?" She said as she tried again to get by the green girl.

Elphaba finally moved out of the way but not before whispering in the blonde's ear. "I don't know. _You_ tell me." She gave Galinda a knowing look with a quirk of her brow before walking over to her desk to gather her things for class.

Reeling from the effects of Elphaba's tone and her warm breath playing upon her ear and neck, Galinda just stood there motionless as what felt like electricity ran down her spine. _It's not fair that she can do that to me_. It took her a moment to gain her composure before she could move. She looked over her shoulder just as the green girl finished packing and turned to look at her. Galinda whipped her head around quickly and continued into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Thanks to her drifting thoughts of Elphaba, Galinda's morning routine took longer than planned. She had barely made it in time for class as Dr Dillamond came in only a minute later. Her friends had saved her a seat and were trying to get her attention, but she simply waved at them before walking over and taking the seat next to Elphaba. "So what exactly was that back there in the room?" She whispered to the green girl, who was already deep in her notes.

"What was what?" Elphaba questioned back, paying no mind to look at the blonde as she continued writing.

Galinda let out a frustrated sigh. "You know _what_. The way you..." She didn't quite think this part through and trailed off. What was she going to say? That moment played back in her head and she felt her face begin to heat up.

Elphaba looked up when the blonde didn't continue her statement. "The way I what?" She asked, arching her brow in interest.

With the green girl looking at her so intently Galinda's train of thought was completely lost by that point. "Nevermind." She shook her head clear and looked away. _Dammit. For the love of Oz Galinda this has to stop! _Elphaba continued to watch the blonde and it wasn't until the professor began to speak that she shifted her attentions away.

"Now class, if we could get started please." Dr Dillamond's voice raised above the noise of his students. Everyone slowly came to attention and the chattering began to fade. "I have here your quizzes from last week. While there are some of you that never disappoint." He stated as he handed Elphaba her paper with a smile. "Others," he went on to say, "might want to rethink their priorities should they wish to pass this class." His demeanor changing as he handed Galinda her quiz back. "I would like to talk with you after class," he addressed the blonde in a lowered voice before continuing on to the other students. Galinda just stared down at her paper, reading the failing score on her quiz before putting her head face down on the desk.

Elphaba looked over to see the grade hidden beneath the blonde's hair that was sprawled out over the paper. "Well at least he didn't say it was too late." She said. The blonde turned her head to the side giving her a scowl. Elphaba just rolled her eyes. "I'll help you, don't worry. And stop scowling, your face might get stuck that way." Galinda just stuck out her tongue at her before taking the other girl's advice and straightening up to prepare for the rest of class.


	23. Chapter 23: Closeness grows

**A/N**: Well I at least didn't wait a whole month to update. Hopefully you find this enjoyable reading. I didn't have someone finalize it with me so if it's not up to par my apologies! _ My characters are itching to get to the next chapter. ;) *sings* Love me Love me... *ahem* Anyhoos! Enjoy your reading and... REVIEWS = LOVE! :D

* * *

Everyone had quickly dispersed when class had finished, with the exception of Elphaba and Galinda. The green girl was taking her time as she finished putting away her books, waiting for the crowd in the hall to die down. She tossed her satchel strap over her head and turned to leave when Galinda reached out and gently grabbed her arm. "Elphie?"

"What?" She asked as she turned back toward the blonde.

"I was just... wondering what your lunch plans were." Galinda said as she let go of the other girl's arm reluctantly.

"I didn't have any really. It's nice outside. Maybe I'll grab something from the cafeteria and go sit under that tree again. Why?" She asked with brow furrowed.

Hesitating a moment, she looked down and fiddled with her hands in a nervous habit. "Would you mind if I join you?" She finally asked, looking back up.

"I wouldn't want to take away from the obligations of your social life," Elphaba answered but soon wished she would have worded it differently as she saw the spark falter from Galinda's eyes. "Um, but if that is what _you_ want, I would enjoy your company." She added trying to correct her social blunder.

Galinda looked over to Dr Dillamond, remembering that the professor wanted to speak with her. She then looked back to the green girl. "Will you wait for me?" She asked sheepishly, still unsure of herself. Elphaba nodded her agreement with a slight smile. She took one of Galinda's hands and gave it a light squeeze before heading out into the hall.

* * *

When Galinda finished a little while later, she walked out of the classroom to find Elphaba leaning against the wall reading, her one foot planted on the wall behind her. She walked over to her and placed a finger at the top of the book the green girl was reading and pulled it down so she could see her. "Ready?" Galinda asked.

"Hmm... No." Elphaba said bringing the book back up, pretending to read again.

"Elphie?" Galinda pouted, forcing the book back down. The green girl chuckled as she closed her book and put it back in her satchel. "So, Miss Dramatic, should I assume it wasn't as bad as you thought?"

Galinda scoffed and slapped the green girl lightly on the arm for the jab she made. "I was not being _that_ dramatic. But no, it wasn't that bad. I just have a lot of work ahead of me to bring my grade up. You're still going to help me, right?"

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think about it." She said and started walking off, teasing the blonde once again.

"Elphaba Thropp!" The blonde chided and went to fall in step beside her. "You can't go back on what you said!"

"Using my full name. Really?" Elphaba quirked her brow at her and chuckled again "You're too easy to tease. So, you were wanting to join me for lunch?"

"Yes, I was. But now I'm not so sure." Galinda answered but betrayed by her actions as she looped her arm around the green girl's. As they walked on she gradually loosened her grip and dropped her arm, placing her hand lightly into Elphaba's, giving the girl opportunity to pull away if she wanted, but she didn't. Instead the green girl simply adjusted her hand and laced their fingers together, causing Galinda's heart to hope a little more.

* * *

At lunch, they had decided to just share a sandwich as they sat out under the tree. Galinda had already finished her half and was laying lazily on her side next to Elphaba, half asleep with her head resting comfortably upon the green girl's lap. Elphaba sat reading a book, her half of the sandwich laying next to her with only a bite taken out of it.

Galinda curled up like a kitten and yawned softly. Trying to wake herself, she stretched and rolled on to her back to look up at Elphaba. With the green girl so engrossed in her book it gave the blonde the perfect opportunity to observe her once again, down to the loose whisps of her raven hair fluttering up with the slight breeze.

Galinda took in to memory all the little quirks the other girl had. The way she would tap the cover of the book with her finger whenever she would come to a part she contemplated on a bit more than others. Or, the way she would bite the inside of her bottom lip sometimes when turning the page. Every little thing Galinda discovered about the other girl seemed to only make her fall in love with her that much more.

She reached out to take one of Elphaba's hands in hers as another yawn threatened to escape. "You should let me paint your nails." She commented, examining the green girl's fingers.

Elphaba moved her book away at that moment and dropped her gaze to Galinda. "Uh, no."

"Come on," she insisted, bringing the green hand closer to analyze. "They would look pretty and we could paint them any color you want, as long as it doesn't clash of course."

"Of course." Elphaba stated sarcastically. "But I like my nails just the way they are, thank you." Taking her book she playfully hit the blonde on the nose with it. Then realizing her reading was probably over for the afternoon, if the other gilr had anything to say about it, she set the book down to give Galinda her full attention. "Besides, I'm sure you have more important things to do than worry about giving me a manicure. Like spending time with Fiyero?"

Galinda looked up at her with eyes wide. "Wow, you actually know what a manicure is?" Elphaba flicked her on the nose, causing the blonde to scrunch her face and swat at her, laughing. "Fiyero and I aren't together." Elphaba stopped at that statement and Galinda calmed down turning serious once more. She held Elphaba's gaze before eventually going back to tracing designs in her green palm.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Elphaba stated, not really knowing what else to say. She took her other hand and gently brushed the back of her fingers across the blonde's forehead.

"Don't be. It was my decision. We were never actually together anyway, just good friends." Feeling comforted by the other girl, Galinda's eyes began to close and she felt sleep beckoning her once more.

"You seemed quite head over heels about him before, I don't understand."

Still holding on to Elphaba's hand, she brought it to rest on her abdomen. "I... had a change of heart," the blonde said softly as she began drifting off to sleep. Elphaba didn't say any more as she caressed Galinda's cheek and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, lightly stroking the blonde's hair as she slept. Galinda's head soon fell to the side, coming to rest against Elphaba's stomach.


	24. Chapter 24: Who's the flustered one now?

**A/N:** Hmmm... could this be the chapter? Read and find out. ;) Hope you enjoy! Much love to my readers! And as always Reivews = LOVE! :D

* * *

The rest of the day went by in an almost blur. With Galinda's mind on Elphaba, she could hardly concentrate on the remainder of her classes. It only made matters worse in Madame Morrible's sorcery class. Whenever the green girl would place a reassuring touch upon her shoulder or give a slight squeeze of her hand, she'd mess up the spell and send things crashing. She lost count of how many items she damaged but she was quite certain Madame Morrible didn't. Afterward, Galinda tried to talk Elphaba into going some place for dinner, but ended up going alone when the other girl insisted she needed to head to the library for more research.

Back at the dorm later that evening, Elphaba was sitting on her bed, legs buried under her covers, flipping through a magazine. Galinda, on the other hand, was over on her side of the room rummaging through all of her beauty products until she found what she had been looking for. "Ah ha! Found it!" She exclaimed and jumped off her bed to come pouncing over on to Elphaba's, grinning with a bottle of nail polish in hand.

The green girl looked at the offending bottle and arched her brow. "Um, not interested."

"It's just clear, see? It won't even be noticeable." The blonde said before shaking the bottle and bouncing a little on the bed from excitement.

"Then what's the point exactly? Besides torturing me." Elphaba asked, not all that happy with the idea of getting her nails painted. "I hoped you had forgotten your suggestion from earlier."

Galinda let out an exasperated sigh. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"One of my many charms I guess? You know... Difficult, stubborn, inconsiderate..."

_Loveable._ Galinda thought. "You're not inconsiderate. Difficult or stubborn I will totally agree with though." She teased. "Now give me your hand." But when she went to reach for it, Elphaba snatched the bottle out of her other hand instead. "Hey!" The blonde called out trying to grab for the bottle but Elphaba held it out of her reach. More determined than before now, Galinda got up on her knees and tried to reach for it again but lost her balance and almost fell into Elphaba. With her hand planted on the headboard stopping her from collapsing completely on to the other girl, she found a green face inches from her own. Silky dark brown eyes staring back at her, she just stayed there frozen in place. Elphaba brought her hand up and moved a lock of blonde hair behind Galinda's ear, letting her hand come to rest upon the girl's neck.

Galinda found herself moving in closer, lips parted slightly, wanting to kiss but in hesitation, pulled back at the last second. Before she could think of trying again however, the green girl closed the gap between them, kissing her instead. The blonde was caught off guard, confused at first, but soon melted into Elphaba. Deepening the kiss, she dropped her hand from the headboard and laid it upon a green shoulder, reveling in the taste and touch of those lips she had been longing for.

When they finally broke from the kiss Galinda pulled back but stayed close to Elphaba as she sat next to her facing the green girl. "All this time I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I've wanted to kiss you before but..." She reached and brushed Elphaba's bottom lip with her thumb.

"I know." Was all the green girl said.

Galinda faintly smiled at her and moved her hand to feather her fingers in her roommate's raven hair. "Just being around you makes me happy."

"Really?" Elphaba quirked her brow. "If I'm not mistaken, this morning you informed me that I was infuriating."

"Yes, well, that too." Galinda said, leaning in and tenderly kissing her once more. "Another to add to that list of _charms_ of yours."

Elphaba got a wicked look in her eyes. "I guess now I know the real excuse why you kept wanting to share my bed."

"What? No... I mean, well. It wasn't like that." The blonde retorted as she turned bright red and her bravado faltered. The other girl just continued to smirk, and when the blonde realized she was being teased, her confidence returned and she figured two could play at that game. "Oh yeah? Well... who was the one getting into _my_ bed last night?"

Not falling for the reversal the blonde was trying to pull, Elphaba simply shrugged it off and folded her arms. "Fine. I won't comfort you the next time you have a nightmare."

Not exactly the response she had expected, Galinda began to pout. "Elphie, you're not playing fair."

"Or you're a sore loser. And is that how you always try to get your way? Pouting?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Galinda answered matter-of-factually, then got an idea in her head. "But I could always try..." Her demeanor changed and a hint of mischief flickered in her eye as she leaned back in over Elphaba and captured her in a kiss. Galinda straddled the other girl's lap as Elphaba brought her hands up to her sides, stroking her thumbs back and forth across the bare skin exposed at the bottom of the blonde's shirt. Galinda lightly nipped at the green girl's bottom lip before seizing it and deepening the kiss, their mouths entwining.

Just when it seemed it would be too much, Galinda pulled back and smiled somewhat victoriously."That."

Elphaba took a second to compose herself and cleared her throat. "Um... that won't work in getting your way either."

"That doesn't sound very convincing Miss Elphaba." Galinda challenged. "Who's the flustered one now?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes playfully. "And you say _I_ don't play fair."

"Yes, but I know I don't play fair." The blonde said before placing another sensuous kiss upon her roommate's lips, leaving the girl breathless. "I play for keeps." When she saw that the green girl had no comeback, she grabbed the bottle of nail polish from the bed and shook it once again. "Now that I seem to have rendered you speechless, you won't protest... and I win." She winked.

She took Elphaba's hand without a fight. As she was painting her nails, the green girl reached and cupped her fair cheek. Galinda closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Turning her head slightly, she placed a kiss on the other girl's palm before she turned back and continued painting, with neither girl saying a word.

When she finished with the hand, she brought it up and lightly blew on the nails. "There. Now the other please." She said letting go and holding her hand out for the other. Elphaba placed her hand in Galinda's and the blonde set to work. The green girl laid her finished hand innocently on the blonde's thigh causing her to lose concentration a brief moment and almost drop the brush.

Again when she finished, she lightly blew on the nails before letting go and closing the bottle. She took both of Elphaba's hands in hers, inspecting the finished product. She then looked to her roommate and smiled. "See it wasn't that bad. Next time we'll add color." The green girl quirked her brow with a 'yeah right' look. "Don't look at me that way. I know how to get you to cooperate now." Galinda said as she got up and went to put the bottle away.

"I'd call that cheating actually." Elphaba retorted as the blonde was walking away. "Besides how do you know it'll work again?"

"I don't, but even if it doesn't. I still see it as a win/win situation for me." Elphaba gave her a questioning look. "Either way I get to try and seduce you." The blonde answered her look with a devilish smile and turned out the lights. She then went back and climbed into Elphaba's bed, nestling in next to her.

"I didn't say you could sleep in my bed."

Galinda just nestled that much closer and took one of her roommate's hands in her's as she brought it up and placed a kiss upon green knuckles. "Goodnight Elphie."

Elphaba laid a loving kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, you wicked little thing."


	25. Chapter 25: New possibilities

**A/N:** Glad you all seemed to be happy with my last chapter. Hopefully this one will live up to it and be able to further expand my interpretation and love of Gelphie. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Galinda woke to the smell of lavender and oils, the comforting scent of her roommate. She opened her eyes to find the green girl on her side, facing her, as she slept soundly. A green arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. Galinda gingerly reached up to brush back the raven hair from the other girl's face and caressed her cheek. A soft smile came upon her lips as Elphaba's eyes began to flutter open. Still in a sleepy haze, the green girl didn't say anything, just gazed into Galinda's eyes as a slight twitch of a smile played at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes began to fall prey to sleep, closing them once more as her fingers made feather light caresses back and forth where her hand rested on the blonde's lower back.

Galinda laid there a while, watching her roommate sleep. She loved the feeling of being nestled in her arms and her quiet, subtle affection. Galinda adored that side of Elphaba. It was a side of the green girl seemingly reserved only for her. She lazily traced her finger lightly across the other girl's collarbone, feeling her soft skin, taking in the actual possibility of the two of them.

"Elphie?" Galinda spoke softly.

"Hmm?" The green girl responded, eyes still closed.

"Let's just stay like this today. We can say we're sick and..." The alarm went off then, interrupting the blonde in mid-sentence. Elphaba slowly opened one eye to look at her before rolling herself slightly over onto Galinda as she reached to turn off the offending noise. She stayed like that a moment, holding the blonde's gaze. Galinda thought for an instant that her roommate would actually agree to what she proposed. But that was short lived as Elphaba placed a light kiss upon her lips before she rolled away and got out of bed. Having no intentions of getting out of bed herself, Galinda nestled back under the covers as she watched the other girl walk away.

When the green girl emerged a short while later she found the blonde still in her bed almost asleep again. "Come on Galinda, get up. I need to make my bed."

"No." The blonde said tiredly, taking the covers and pulling them over her head.

Elphaba walked over to her and pulled the covers down. "Galinda?"

The blonde threw the covers back up. "No. I'm not getting up. You come back to bed."

Elphaba sat down on the edge of the bed, not saying a word. Galinda pulled the covers down to see what Elphaba was doing, only to see her simply staring ahead of herself. "Elphie?" The green girl looked at her out of the corner of her eye and a sly smirk came upon her face. Galinda furrowed her brow in confusion when the green girl turned and began to tickle her. She shrieked and burst into laughter from her roommate's attack. "Not fair! Not fair!"

"Get out of my bed and I'll stop." Elphaba stated, continuing to tickle her relentlessly.

"No!" The blonde managed to get out between her giggles. The green girl just tickled her that much more. "Okay! Okay! I give." Elphaba ignored the surrender and continued her playful torture on the blonde. "I said I give!" Galinda laughed out as her roommate began to cease and got up off the bed to let her up.

Galinda laid there a moment trying to catch her breath, then slowly got up and out of the bed and combed her fingers through her hair. "I'll get you for that." She stated as she went to walk away but not before Elphaba reached out to tickle her one last time causing her to jump and shriek. "Elphie!" The other girl just chuckled to herself as she turned and headed to her closet.

* * *

Elphaba was standing in front of the mirror, straightening out her uniform when Galinda came back out wrapped only in a towel from her shower. The green girl caught sight of her reflection behind her and quickly looked away from the mirror as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd seen Galinda like that but it was... different now.

She somehow managed to make her way to her desk while avoiding any glances toward her roommate. Galinda was busy choosing her uniform to notice but when she turned to head back into the bathroom she saw the green girl heading towards the door. "Elphie? Where are you going?"

Elphaba stopped in her tracks, her hand inches from the doorknob. She stood there stiff, not wishing to turn around. "I was just heading to breakfast."

"You're suppose to wait for me." Galinda stated placing her hand on her hip.

The green girl took a deep breath to control any fluster that may arise as she turned around. "I'm sorry. Is that some sort of relationship rule?" She asked casually. "I didn't get that handbook."

_She__ just __called __us __a __relationship_. Galinda thought as she smiled at Elphaba.

The green girl arched her brow. "What?"

The blonde began walking slowly toward her with a look of intent.

"Galinda? What is going on in that brain of yours?"

Elphaba swallowed hard and took a step back when the blonde finally got close in front of her. Galinda noticed and reached out to run her fingers along the lapel of Elphaba's jacket. "You seem to be... nervous. Do I make you nervous Elphie?"

Elphaba tightened her jaw and looked up over the blonde's head. "No, but would you mind putting something on?"

"Why? Are you getting ideas?" Galinda teased as she pulled lightly at Elphaba's jacket.

"That's absurd!" Elphaba protested, lowering her eyes back to her. "I simply don't wish to miss breakfast. And since I now have to wait for you, I... Well you should be getting ready, not standing around is all." She said with slight annoyance.

"Really? Seems an awful silly reason from someone who normally skips breakfast to work in the library." Galinda pointed out, pulling a little harder on Elphaba's jacket causing the girl to involuntarily take that last step closer, bringing them mere inches from one another. "Don't you think?" The blonde questioned in a whisper before rising up on her toes and planting a kiss upon the green girl's lips. And that was it. Elphaba knew she had lost the battle at that point. She leaned into the kiss and went to place her hand on Galinda's waist just as she pulled away. "But if that's your reason..." The blonde stated nonchalantly as she shrugged and turned to head back to the bathroom, smiling to herself along the way because she knew Elphaba was watching her every move. As she got to the bathroom she turned back and flashed an adorably devilish smile at her roommate. "And admit it, I win." She stated as she walked in and shut the door.

"And you call me infuriating." Elphaba mumbled under her breath as she sat down to wait.


End file.
